El Principe, y la doncella
by Nea Kagamine-chan
Summary: Rin y Len, inspirado en el hijo de la maldad, y la sirvienta de la maldad. un principe, y una sirvienta.
1. Chapter 1

En un día lluvioso, se encontraban dos niños saltando charcos, gemelos de cabello rubio, y ojos tan azules como el océano, el chico llevaba un short negro que llegaba pocos centímetros más arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un suéter oscuro, unos calcetines blancos que llegaban debajo de sus rodillas y por ultimo unos zapatos negros. La chica llevaba un vestido blanco tres dedos mas abajo de las rodillas, con mangas largas negras, y un listón en la cintura, junto con unas zapatillas blancas, y un lazo con forma de orejas de conejo en la cabeza.

Estaban completamente mojados, a ellos no les importaba, solo querían estar juntos, se pusieron a correr en círculos y a perseguirse cuando escucharon que alguien les llamaban:

-¡ALLEN!, ¡RILLIANNE!, ENTRAD VUESTRA MADRE LES ESPERA

-¡vamos enseguida, Luka-chan!-gritaron al unisono los gemelos

Los gemelos corrieron hacia donde estaba la mujer que les llamaba, era una chica de unos 18 años, alta, de cabello color rosa que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y ojos azules, era muy linda, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas negras con medias blancas, un vestido de sirvienta negro, con un delantal blanco.

-pero mirad que mojados estáis, ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre salir en la lluvia?!

-G-Gomen Luka-chan, pero no queríamos estar en esa reunión tan aburrida –se quejo la chiquilla de nombre Rillianne

-pero Rillianne-sama, que es lo que dice, si "esa reunión tan aburrida", es vuestra celebración de cumpleaños, con más razón deberíais estar ahí.

-pero ahora estamos completamente mojados, así que no podremos entrar – se excuso el chico de nombre Allen – así que, mi hermana y yo podemos seguir jugando, ¡vamos!

-¿así?, pues eso se puede arreglar, ¿saben?-acto seguido mostró dos trajes de gala – ahora a cambiarse

Los gemelos suspiraron vencidos, y se dirigieron con Luka, hacia el cuarto se dieron un corto baño para no pescar ningún resfriado por jugar en la lluvia y se pusieron los trajes que les dio la sirvienta, Rillianne llevaba puesto un vestido tipo princesa blanco con manga larga y un lazo negro en la cintura junto con zapatillas negras y su típico lazo en forma de orejas de conejo. Allen llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca, un suéter negro sin mangas y un pantalón negro, junto con zapatos negros y su cabello recogido en una cola alta.

-ya estamos listos Luka-chan –afirmaron los gemelos saliendo del cuarto corriendo hacia el vestíbulo del castillo.

* * *

Cuando se asomaron por las escaleras todas las personas les aplaudieron, los gemelos les dedicaron una sonrisa y bajaron las escaleras, el salón estaba lleno de nobles, reyes y reinas de otros reinos, y como tal no había rastro de ningún otro niño así que se sentaron en una silla frente a la mesa de comida y bocadillos, puesto a que no tenían nada que hacer, vieron un plato lleno de puerros y se dispusieron a armar una torre.

Pasados unos minutos armaron una torre, o eso creían, estaban a punto de terminarla cuando una niña de cabello verde-turquesa recogido en dos colas que llegaban hasta un poco mas debajo de sus codos y ojos azules, llevaba un vestido verde, con listones en celeste, se les acerco con una mirada como si hubiera visto la cosa más bella del mundo.

-o-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué es lo que tanto ves? – el chico miro a su hermana, pero solo recibió como respuesta un levantamiento de hombros.

-deja, que yo le arreglo – se acerco a la chica, y puso su mano frente a su cara, y de sus ojos trazo una línea hacia lo que veía ella, resulto ser su torre de puerros -¡Sugoi!, ¡ya lo tengo!

-¿así?, ¿Qué es?

-mira y aprende nii-chan – agarro el plato lleno de puerros, y lo puso enfrente de la niña -¿la quieres?, te la regalo

-¿eh?... ¿enserio? –Pregunto con lágrimas en sus ojos -¡es el mejor regalo de mi vida!

Dicho esto abrazo con todas sus fuerzas los puerros, les dedico una sonrisa y se inclino elegantemente en forma de saludo.

-soy Hatsune Miku, princesa del reino turquesa se encuentra en medio del reino de verde y el reino de azul, un gusto en conocerles

-yo soy Kagamine Rillianne, princesa del reino amarillo pero me puedes decir Rin–dicho esto hizo una reverencia

-y yo soy Kagamine Allen, príncipe del reino amarillo pero me puedes decir Len– hizo una reverencia y luego se puso derecho -¿quieres salir a jugar con nosotros?

-¿salir?, ¿Qué acaso no deberían estar en su fiesta de cumpleaños?, son los anfitriones

-anfitriones ni que nada, ¡nadie nos presta atención!-exclamaron enfadados los gemelos

-además solo será por un rato, por favor Miku-chan

-de acuerdo, pero ¿adónde iremos?

-¡a los establos! –exclamaron sonriendo los gemelos y llevaron consigo a Miku

* * *

-¡ya verás Miku-chan!, te mostraré al mejor corcel de todos

Rin se acerco a un establo y entro, luego salió montada en un potrillo café, con una mancha blanca en la frente

-¡Josephine!- exclamo la rubia llena de alegría

-¡Tsk...! , ese caballito inservible no se compara con Innovador – se acerco a otro establo, y salió montado en un potro igual, solo que sin la mancha blanca en la frente –a que este caballo es mejor, ¿verdad Miku-chan?

Rin se bajo de Josephine y se acerco a susurrarle a Miku –lo que pasa aquí Miku-chan es que, Len le tiene celos a Josephine.

-¿eh?... ¡yo no le tengo celos a ese caballo inservible!

-¿entonces? –pregunto Miku

-¡solo que no me agrada!, ¡eso es todo!

-no le agrada, puesto que cuando lo montaba, Josephine, se levantaba, botando a Len- el tan solo mencionar eso provoco risas de parte de la rubia y la peli-verde-turquesa

-oigan, creo que es mejor que volvamos, ya se está haciendo tarde y tienen que cortar el pastel para que la fiesta acabe

-tienes razón, Len podrías guardar a los caballos, por favor.

Len asintió y guardo a Innovador, pero cuando intento guardar a Josephine era de mas, por más que le empujase el potro no se movía

-es de más, este caballo además de inservible,¡necio!

Rin se acerco y le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo a Josephine, y el de inmediato entro al establo, se giro a ver a su hermano y le saco la lengua. Luego los tres se dirigieron al salón del palacio, haí se dio a fin la celebración, y los gemelos se despidieron de Miku su nueva amiga.

* * *

En la noche volvió a llover, esta vez mas fuerte, caían truenos, y Rin se tapaba los oídos con las manos, los odiaba, se sentía sola, de pronto su hermano se acerco a ella, ella le abrazo fuertemente, solo estando con su hermano, no escuchaba los truenos, no los sentía, sentía como si alguien estuviera con ella y nunca la dejaría, se sentía segura.

Pero todo tiene que terminar, puesto que su madre la reina Miriam les mando a llamar a una sala del castillo, los gemelos fueron tomados de la mano hacia el salón donde se encontraba su madre, algo que les sorprendió, fue que dentro de esa sala estaba ella, junto con unos cuantos soldados.

-madre, ¿para que nos llamaste?-pregunto un poco preocupado Len

-len, será mejor que te despidas de Rillianne –dijo su madre mirando hacia un lado vacío del cuarto

-no lo entiendo madre, ¿rin ira a alguna parte?, ¿Por qué me tengo que despedir?

-ya es tarde, llévensela –dijo la reina con una mirada triste

Los soldados se acercaron, y separaron a los gemelos agarrando a rin a la fuerza.

-¡KYAAA!, parad, soltadme, soltadme –rin pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para que le soltaran, pero era en vano 7 soldados contra una niña que acaba de cumplir los 5 años

-¡SUELTEN A MI HERMANA!, madre diles que la suelten –ella solo miro a rin, luego a len, y bajo la mirada -¿madre?

Len se soltó del agarre de su madre y salió corriendo hacia afuera, para intentar detener el carruaje en el que se la iban a llevar, iba a salir corriendo pero un grito que provenía de los establos lo distrajo, se acerco a ver qué pasaba y vio a Luka sentada en el suelo con una canasta de zanahorias en mano, parecía asustada.

-Luka-chan, ¿Qué pasa?- se acerco ayudándola a levantarse

-Allen-sama, J-Josephine se ha vuelto loco, n-no deja de relinchar n-ni p-pararse, y cuando le he intentado dar de come, me ha empujado, p-podría llamar a Rillianne-Hime para que le calme p-por favor

-lo lamento Luka-chan, pero… s-se...Han llevado… a Rin- en la última palabra se le quebró completamente la voz y no evito empezar a llorar.

* * *

**- Nea Kagamine-chan reportandose.**

**- y Miyu Kagene-chan a su servicio.**

**- M-Miyu, que haces tu aqui?**

**- pues que más, ayudando a mi prima favorita! :D**

**-awww... que linda *abraza a Miyu* espera, ¡YO SOY TU UNICA PRIMA!**

**-por eso eres mi favorita, o si no quien me invitaria a todas partes**

**-interesada ¬¬ tu deberias invitarme a mi, mira que eres la mayor**

**-es que me da flojera y ademas tu...**

**-si claro lo que digas...ejem ejem, volviendo al tema importante, que no es Miyu, la historia la he basado en el hijo del mal y la sirvienta del mal, dejad reviews porfa, y Miyu los contestara todos.**

**-¡¿que yo que?!**

**-si tu los contestaras, puesto que si vas a hacer parte de mi fic, tienes que hacer algo por lo menos**

**-vale, vale, ¡Miyu a su servicio, respondiendo reviews!**

**- y con esto nos despedimos, Nea Kagamine-chan despidiendose!**

**-y Yumi Kagene-chan desalojando servicio!**


	2. Chapter 3

8 años después…

_-ya es tarde, llévensela –dijo la reina con una mirada triste_

_Los soldados se acercaron, y separaron a los gemelos agarrando a rin a la fuerza._

_-¡KYAAA!, parad, soltadme, soltadme –rin pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas para que le soltaran, pero era en vano 5 soldados contra una niña que acaba de cumplir los 5 años_

_-¡SUELTEN A MI HERMANA!, madre diles que la suelten –ella solo miro a rin, luego a len, y bajo la mirada -¿madre?_

_-LEEEENNNNNN_

-¡RIN!- un chico rubio se levanto asustado, empezó a buscar algo por toda la habitación, cuando vio que estaba solo, se volvió a acostar y puso uno de sus brazos sobre su cabeza suspiro y miro el reloj las 4:36 de la mañana –debería dormir, con tal y al cabo, debo seguir buscando –cerro sus ojos, e intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Tres horas después el mismo rubio salió de su habitación ya vestido, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa amarilla manga larga, y unas botas negras, su cabello recogido en su típica cola de caballo alta. Se dirigió al comedor, cuando entro diviso a una mujer de cabello rubio-gris, y de ojos verdes, sentada tomando su desayuno.

* * *

-¡Len!, hijo mío, ¡ven hacia acá!, siéntate al lado de tu madre

El chico de nombre Len, ignoro la petición, y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, luego llego una sirvienta, a dejarle el desayuno.

-¡vaya!, parece que alguien se levanto de malas, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-no sabes cuánto quisiera, que en verdad fuera una pesadilla

-hijo, ¿sigues con la misma tontería?, ¡ya pasaron 8 años!, dentro de unos meses más ¡serán 9! Y tú sigues aferrándote al pasado y…

No pudo terminar puesto que un golpe propinado en la mesa por parte del rubio le hizo callar.

-¿tontería?, ¿pasado?, ese pasado del que tú hablas no es ninguna tontería, ¡ES MI HERMANA!

* * *

Dicho esto el rubio salió del comedor, y se dirigió hacia afuera a los jardines, se sentó debajo de un gran árbol de cerezo que se encontraba ahí, y empezó a buscar algo por el tronco, hasta que lo encontró, un corazón, en el se encontraban las letras "_R+L x siempre"._

El rubio esbozo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, y se recostó, al cabo de unos minutos se quedo dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada azulada divertida.

-¿M-Miku?

-pues claro que soy yo tonto, que otra princesa te tendría que venir a visitar, 4 veces en la semana – Miku seguía usando su típico peinado de coletas, solo que ahora le llegaban hasta 4 dedos mas debajo de las rodillas, y usaba un vestido turquesa, hasta los tobillos, y unas zapatillas negras –pero mira que descortés de tu parte, yo que te vengo a visitar, y te llego a encontrar dormido.

-perdona Miku, pero no dormí bien anoche, me desperté por…

-por el recuerdo de Rin ¿verdad?, esa es una ley muy injusta – se sentó a su lado y se quedo viendo hacia el horizonte.

-oye Len –el nombrado miro a quien le llamaba -¿tienes puerros?

Len solo soltó un suspiro y dijo –sígueme Miku-chan, es por aquí –así len le llevo hacia la cocina, ahí se encontraban todas las sirvientas.

-Luka-chan, ¿sabes donde hay puerros? – la nombrada miro al príncipe con una sonrisa, Luka ahora tenía 26 años, su cabello ahora le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba puesto el traje de sirvienta.

-si Miku-Hime quiere puerros, tendrá que esperar un momento, ya que ahora debo llevarle el té a la reina Miriam.

-¿y no se lo puede llevar otra Luka-chan?-pregunto Miku haciendo un pucherito triste.

-lo lamento Miku-Hime, pero yo soy la sirvienta personal de la reina, así que solo yo le puedo llevar.

-entonces Len dile a tu sirvienta, que busque los puerros- dijo en tono de orden

-¿Qué?, p-pero Miku, yo no tengo sirvienta-dijo rascándose la nuca

-pero Len, tu eres un príncipe, debes tener una sirvienta personal –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿tú tienes?- dijo levantando una ceja

-n-no, p-pero ¡en mi palacio todos están a mi disposición!, ¡así que no necesito!

-entonces si tú no tienes sirvienta personal, ¿Por qué necesitaría yo una?

-porque tienes que tener a alguien que te atienda, y que me atienda a mi cuando yo venga

-pero…

-nada de pero, Kagamine Allen, necesitas una sirvienta personal

Len suspiro rendido, no podía contradecir a Miku, siempre que lo intentaba, era lo mismo, ella siempre ganaba.

-vale, pero para eso Miku-chan, debes convencer a mi madre y eso sería un tanto difícil puesto que….

-no te preocupes Len, yo ya me encargue de eso

-¿eh?

* * *

-no puedo hacer eso Mikaella, y por más que insistas la respuesta es ¡no!

-¿Qué acaso eres tonta Miriam?- la mujer de nombre Mikaella poseía un cabello color turquesa corto hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros y unos ojos color verde, se levanto de su asiento, y se masajeo las sienes -te estoy dando la oportunidad, para que recuperes la felicidad de tu hijo y tú dices que no

- como escuchaste, no la traerás aquí

-pues lamento mucho eso, Miriam, porque un carruaje viene en camino con ella, y quieras o no, ella no volverá al reino turquesa, se quedara aquí.

-pero…

-nada de pero, ella será la sirvienta personal de Allen y… -no puedo terminar puesto que el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, la distrajo.

-Señora Hatsune –era Luka –el carruaje ha llegado.

-perfecto –dijo la reina Mikaella, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

-Len-sama, Miku-sama, vuestras madres les llaman –anuncio Luka corriendo hacia ellos.

-enseguida vamos, Luka-chan – afirmo Miku, jalando a rastras hacia el salón donde se encontraban las dos reinas.

* * *

Cuando entraron Len pudo divisar a su madre hablando con la reina Mikaella, la madre de Miku.

-Allen, ya estás aquí, que alegría, tu madre y yo, queremos presentarte a tu nueva sirvienta, levántate querida–dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con un lazo blanco en forma de orejas de conejo, de piel blanca, y ojos azules, se paro enfrente, e hizo una reverencia elegantemente, Len sonrió, pues esa chica le recordaba mucho a su hermana.

-muy bien podéis salir, pero podéis dejarme un rato a solas con la sirvienta –dijo Miriam.

* * *

Los tres salieron y cerraron la puerta, pero tan solo la cerraron las Hatsune pegaron sus oídos a la puerta para escuchar la conversación, Len solo suspiro.

-escúchame bien niña, no le dirás nada a Allen, ¿comprendes? –dijo mientras la agarraba del brazo

-comprendo, pero él me preguntara mi nombre, ¿Qué le diré?

-no sé, dile otro nombre, pero tú no te llamas Rillianne Kagamine

-claro, como usted diga, "_majestad", _pero no puedo ser alguien a quien mandaron a matar_ –_lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlesco, dio una reverencia y salió del cuarto.

* * *

-¿Qué te pregunto la reina?- dijo en un tono preocupado la Hatsune mayor.

-nada, solo quería saber mi nombre.

-¿y como te llamas?-pregunto Len, ansioso por saber.

-me llamo Ri… -sintió como la reina Miriam se posaba detrás de ella, y le fulminaba con la mirada, ella solo suspiro

-¿te llamas?-pregunto ilusionado Len por que ella dijera "_Rillianne"._

_-_Amane Rina –volvió a ver a la reina Miriam –ese es mi nombre, Rina Amane.

* * *

**perdon porque sea corto pero tenemos prisa, nos vamos a estar el fin de semana donde nuestra tia abuela, talvez tardemos un tiempo en publicar el tercer cap.**


	3. Chapter 4

-Rina Amane.

Fue lo que dijo, la sirvienta. A Len dejaron de brillarle los ojos cuando ella dijo eso, tenía tantas esperanzas de que ella fuera su hermana, pero no fue así, era solo otra persona más.

-bueno, podéis retiraros –dijo Miriam con tono de superioridad.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron al patio a conversar por un rato.

-Len, ¿me prestas a Rina por un momento por favor?, quiero que me acompañe al baño

-¿y para ir al baño alguien te tiene que acompañar, Miku-chan?-pregunto curioso Len

-si, porque qué pasaría si alguien intenta robarme ¿eh?

Len suspiro rendido, Miku y sus ocurrencias –puedes llevártela Miku-chan.

* * *

Miku agarro a Rina y se la llevo arrastrando hacia un lugar en el que nadie les interrumpiera, ¡la cocina!

-muy bien ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?

-bueno… "Rina", es Rin solo que con una "a" –explico como si fuera lo más lógico

-bueno, eso sí… pero ¿y Amane? –pregunto levantando una ceja

-es el apellido de Luna-chan.

-es cierto, ¿pero porque no le dijistes que tú eras Rin?

-porque "su alteza", me amenazo con deshacerse de mi ella misma –Rin bajo la mirada - ¿todavía sigue esa torpe regla, verdad?

-si, solo habrá reyes, y la reina será por matrimonio.

-será mejor que volvamos, Miku-chan, Len-nii-chan se ha de preguntar porque nos tardamos tanto

* * *

-¿se puede saber porque tardaron tanto?-pregunto enojado Len

-Miku-Hime se equivoco de torre, y se fue al otro lado del castillo

-¿¡que yo que!?

-si Miku-Hime se equivoco

-bueno dejemos ese tema de lado, cuéntame Rin… ¡Rina! ¿De dónde vienes?

-de un orfanato en Inglaterra

-¿Cuántos años tienes Rin?...Rina- se corrigió

-tengo 13 y, señor, si quiere puede llamarme "Rin", de igual forma, solo le quita la "a"

Len sonrió, esa chica era muy parecida a su hermana, y si le llamaba Rin, sería como decirle a su hermana, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Miku-Hime!, su madre le llama, dice que ya es hora de volver a vuestro reino

-entonces, adiós Len-kun, adiós Rin-chan

-adiós Miku-chan –dijeron los gemelos al unisonó

-y Len-sama, su madre le llama, dice que debe prepararse para ver a su prometida

-mi prometida esto, mi prometida aquello, ¡porque debo casarme con alguien que no amo!-Len suspiro –Luka-chan lleva a Rin a recorrer el castillo por favor

-claro Len-sama-volvió a mirar a Rin –vamos

* * *

- me llamo Amane Rina, pero puedes llamarme Rin, ¿y tú?

-soy Megurine Elluka, pero me puedes llamar Luka- dijo sonriendo –entonces tu eres la sirvienta personal del príncipe ¿verdad?

-si, ¿y tú de la reina?-dijo mirándola

-si, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? –rin trago, había metido la pata

-ehh... es que como eres la única que le atiende, supuse que eras su sirvienta personal y eso

-bueno, ya, te presentare a las demás sirvientas, sígueme.

Luka se llevo a Rin a la cocina, donde seguramente estarían el resto de las sirvientas.

* * *

-muy bien chicas, les presentare a alguien, es la sirvienta personal de Len-sama –dijo Luka sonriendo

-soy Amane Rina, pero podéis llamarme Rin-chan

-yo soy Kasane Teto, llámame Teto-chan –dijo una chica de cabello rojo en dos colas con forma de taladro y de ojos rojos – y el es mi hermano Kasane Ted –dijo señalando a un chico de ojos y cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo que llagaba hasta sus rodillas.

-un gusto, Rin-chan –dijo Ted sentándose en una de las sillas

-igualmente Ted-kun

-Yo soy Yokune Rook, pero me puedes llamar Rook –el chico tenia cabello negro con un mechón rojo y ojos negros.

-yo soy Yokune Ruko, llámame Ruko –dijo la chica, tenia cabello negro con un mechón azul recogido en dos colas, y tenía un ojo rojo y el otro azul.

-Nosotros somos Momo y Momotaro Momone –dijeron dos chicos la chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, y un chico de cabello rosa corto y ojos verdes –puedes llamarnos Momo y Momotaro.

-yo soy Akita Nero , llámame Nero –dijo un chico de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color miel –y ella es… -se acerco a una chica de cabello rubio oscuro largo recogido en una cola alta de lado y ojos color miel y le quito el celular de las manos –mi hermana

-¡oye!-exclamo -¿eh? Así, soy Akita Neru, me puedes decir Neru, ahora Nero, ¿me devuelves el celular?

-hai, hai como tu digas, toma – y le devolvió el celular

-yo soy Yowane Haku, llámame Haku- dijo una mujer de ojos grises y cabello gris recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-yo soy Honne Dell –un hombre de cabello gris y ojos grises con un cigarrillo en la mano – y Haku es mi media hermana

-yo soy Yamine Aku- dijo una chica trigueña de cabello rosa-gris recogido en dos colas que le llagaban hasta mas debajo de la cintura –me puedes decir Aku, Rin-chan

-yo soy Defosuke-dijo un chico de cabello y ojos morados

-y yo Defoko –dijo una chica de cabello corto y ojos morados.

-y yo soy Furukawa Miki, me puedes decir Miki-chan, Rin-chan –dijo una chica de cabello rojo suelto hasta la cintura y ojos rojos.

-yo soy Sakine Meiko, líder de la tropa de los soldados, llámame Meiko –dijo una chica de cabello corto café y ojos café oscuro

-oye Rin-chan, ¿de dónde vienes?-pregunto Teto.

-de un orfanato en Inglaterra, me llevaron ahí cuando tenía 5 años, la casera me adopto por unas semanas, hasta que una familia llego por mí, pero conserve el apellido Amane.

-ya veo- dijo Teto mirando a Rin.

-oye, Rin, soy yo, o tienes un gran parecido a la princesa Rillianne –dijo Haku- ¿podrías ser tu?

-¿q-que?, ¿princesa Rillianne? ¿Yo? –pregunto nerviosa Rin

-como crees, Haku, yo misma escuche cuando la reina le dijo a los soldados que la llevaran lejos de los 4 reinos y la mataran, la princesa Rillianne está muerta –dijo Meiko

-¡ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA!, ¡SIGUE VIVA! –Grito Len entrando en la cocina

-l-len-kun, no sabía que estabas ahí p-perdona –dijo Meiko con una cara asustada

-me di cuenta –dijo el rubio

-y ¿Qué le dijo su madre?-pregunto Defoko

-lo mimo de siempre, que debo casarme con Gumilia y que debo tener un hijo, porque si tenía una hija ella se encargaría, así que le reproche de que porque mejor no adoptaba y me vino con el cuento de la sangre real y eso, así que termine por salirme.

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos, ya será hora del entrenamiento para soldado, asique con su permiso Len-sama, nos retiramos-dijo Dell

-adelante-dijo Len sentándose en la silla – ¡Meiko! –La mencionada volvió a ver –prepara a innovador, saldré a dar un paseo –Meiko asintió.

Meiko salió camino a los establos dejando a Rin y Len solos.

-lamento lo de su hermana –dijo Rin agachando la cabeza

-no lo lamentes, ella sigue vive, yo lo sé, y no me rendiré hasta encontrarla, tenlo por seguro –rin le miraba sorprendida y con una sonrisa en sus labios –por cierto, tu vendrás conmigo.

* * *

**-Nea Kagamine-chan reportandose.**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan Aqui!**

**-lamentamos el no haber publicado este fin de semana pero gracias a Miyu, pasamos estos tres dias en un pueblo fantasma, sin internet, y sin computadoras.**

**-ya me disculpe mas de mil veces, que mas quieres que haga, ademas yo crei que nos llevarian al hotel, no al pueblo fantasma.**

**~flashback~**

**-Andrea, Mildred, las dejo solas el fin de semana, mi mamá se puso enferma, y tengo que ir a verla, la señora Portillo las va a estar cuidando por ratitos.**

**-entonces adios Nati, que tu mamá se mejore.**

**-pero Nati, no nos podemos, quedar solas, que tal si se mete un ladron o si nos matan y si!**

**-Miyu, primita, no creo que pase algo asi, nosotras nos podemos cuidar solas**

**-*susurro: confia en mi cabeza hueca, yo se lo que hago***

**-entonces, le dire a su padre, y que las lleve a algun lugar**

**~fin flashback~**

**-y es por eso que terminamos en un pueblo fantasma con nuestra tia abuela, y sin internet por culpa de Miyu**

**-ya te dije perdon, que quieres que haga?**

**-contesta los reviews y te perdono.**

**-vale, aqui vienen los reviews:**

**Seira Megamine: aqui esta la continuacion, esperamos que te guste  
**

**Kari Shimizu:**** me alegra mucho Kari que te guste nuestro fic, y si la reina es mala, miku es buena y es una gran amiga de los gemelos, contal que en todo el tiempo que pasaron separados, ella les animaba a los dos, y ya veremos si ponemos un final tragico o feliz.**

**-y estos son todos los reviews.**

**-porfavor sigan comentando, ya que sus reviews me inspiran para continuar**

**-ya me perdonaste prima!**

**-estas perdonada Miyu, asi que, Nea Kagamine-chan, despidiendose! :D**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan, mandando besos a todos los lectores, adios!**


	4. Chapter 5

-por cierto tu vendrás conmigo

-como usted ordene, señor

* * *

Se dirigieron hacia los establos, Meiko ya tenía preparado a Innovador y a otro callo mas, rin se acerco al establo de la par y pudo ver a Josephine amarrado, se puso muy triste de ver a su propio caballo así.

-¿porque le tienen así?, ¡lo están lastimando!

-rin no te le acerques, ese caballo es demasiado salvaje

-y como no lo va ser si le tienen amarrado con cuerdas, lo mas que va a querer el pobre de Josephine es salir a correr –dijo desamarrándole

-¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?-pregunto curioso Len, nadie se lo había dicho.

-este…eh… ¡está escrito en la puerta!

Meiko se acerco a revisar, era cierto en la puerta estaba escrito en letras doradas "_Josephine"._

-es cierto, pero Rin-chan, no te recomiendo que lo montes.

-nadie me dice que hacer, así que por favor Mei-chan, ponle la silla a Josephine

-¿Cómo?, y-yo no hare eso, se necesitan 5 soldados para darle de comer, yo sola no hare nada.

-lo harás Mei-chan, y punto.

-y que te hace creer que yo…-Meiko volvió a ver a Rin, esta le fulminaba con la mirada, si ella tirara dagas por los ojos, Meiko ya no estaría ahí para responder.

-¿lo harás?, Mei-chan

-s-si, cla-claro R-Rin-chan.

Meiko le fue a preparar a Josephine a rin, mientras tanto Len estaba atónito, como es que Rin, había asustado a Meiko, ¡Meiko!, que ha ella no la asusta nadie, y peor aún, como se atrevía a cabalgar a Josephine.

-rin, ten cuidado, ese caballo es indomable.

Rin se acerco al caballo y le acaricio, le abrazo, y él se agacho dejándola subir.

-¡vamos! –dijo rin echándose a correr en el caballo para salir del castillo

-¡espera rin!, ¡debería ser yo el que te de órdenes, no tu a mí!

-es que quiero llevarle a un lugar especial.

-de acuerdo, pero puedes tratarme de tu.

-de acuerdo, sígueme Len-kun

* * *

Rin guio a Len hacia una playa cerca de una iglesia, dejaron los caballos amarrados a un tronco para que no se fueran, y rin guio a len hacia la orilla del mar.

-y ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?

-te contare una leyenda, sobre este mar.

-¿una leyenda? –pregunto curioso mirando el agua, se veía tan cristalina

-si, ¿sabes?, dicen que si escribes un deseo en papel, y lo enrollas como un pergamino, lo metes dentro de una botella y dejas que el mar se la lleve, tu deseo se hará realidad.

-¿en realidad crees que esto es realidad? –Rin le volvió a ver –no hay forma de que algo tan absurdo como esto cumpla tus deseos.

-¿le gustaría intentar, príncipe?-dijo con una sonrisa

-¡ya te he dicho que me trates de "tu"!, además no necesito intentar, algo tan trivial como esto…

-ya veo –dijo bajando la mirada, len se sintió mal por haberla entristecido.

-¿tu crees en esa leyenda? –rin levanto la mirada y sonrió

-todas las tardes venia a entregarle mi deseo al mar –dijo mirando al horizonte.

-¿y qué es lo que pedias? –dijo curiosamente, al instante se sonrojo de la vergüenza y empezó a mover las manos –si no me quieres decir no hay problema, n-no es tu obligación

- lo que pedía era… -volvió a ver a Len –que mi hermano, sea donde sea que estuviera, se encontrara bien y que… que siempre tuviera una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿que le paso a tu hermano? –dijo len sentándose a la par de ella

-nos separaron de pequeños, y me llevaron a un orfanato en Inglaterra, es de ahí de donde vengo, ya te lo había dicho

-y si eres huérfana, de donde tu apellido "Amane"

-la dueña del orfanato, tenía dos hijos, un niño y una niña, eran mayores que yo, Luna, y Luke, Luna se había apegado mucho con migo, y como mi familia seguía viva, no me podían dar en adopción, así que ella se encargo de mi, y me dio el nombre de Amane Rina, pero siempre me decían Rin.

-¿y cómo fue entonces que te separaron de tu familia y te criaron en el orfanato?

-es una larga historia…

* * *

~Flashback~

_-LENNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_-RINNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_-por favor princesa deje de llorar, no nos gusta verle triste_

_-entonces devolvedme a casa con mi nii-san_

_-no podemos, princesa, la reina nos ha dado órdenes de matarla_

_-m-matarme…_

_-pero dudo mucho que podamos cumplir sus ordenes, la llevaremos a un lugar apartado muy lejos del reino, para que no la encuentren_

_-p-pero…_

_-por favor duerma, le prometo que la llevaremos a un lugar seguro_

_Rin cerró los ojos y se durmió, cuando los abrió estaba siendo cargada por uno de los soldados hacia una gran casa con un letrero que decía "orfanato Amane"_

_-¿a-adonde me llevan?-pregunto rin asustada_

_-princesa, ella es una amiga mía, es la dueña del orfanato, ella le cuidara_

_-mucho gusto, mi nombre Amane Shizuka ¿y el tuyo?_

_-K-Kagamine Rillianne p-pero me podéis decir rin_

_-entonces rin, yo te cuidare, serás como mi hija pequeña, puesto que tengo 1 niña y un niño_

_-¿puedo entrar Shizuka-san?_

_-claro, pasa_

_Rin paso recorriendo toda la casa era muy grande, y tenía muchos cuartos._

_-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo una chica rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules, llevaba una diadema con unas orejas de conejo._

_-soy Kagamine Rillianne, un gusto, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Amane Luna ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-hoy cumplí los 5, ¿y tu cuántos años tienes?_

_-tengo 9, y mi hermano Luke tiene 10_

_-¡ah! Luna, veo que ya conoces a Rin, nosotros la cuidaremos_

_-¿Por qué mamá?_

_-porque ella es una princesa, viene del reino amarillo_

_-¿eres una princesa de verdad?-pregunto asombrada Luna_

_-si_

_-¡¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo!? ¿Eh?, ¿quién es ella?- se acerco un rubio muy parecido a Luna_

_-Luke -Onii-chan, ella es rin, será nuestra hermana y ¡es una princesa!_

_-entonces, bienvenida a la familia Rin-Hime_

~fin flashback~

* * *

-¿y me la contaras?

-emm… no

-¿Por qué rin, además yo soy tu jefe, así que te ordeno que me obedezcas?

-nadie me da órdenes –rin le saco la lengua – y nadie es mi jefe

-¡oye!

-será mejor que volvamos, ya será de noche

- claro.

* * *

Subieron a los caballos, y se dirigieron al castillo, pero antes dejaron a los caballos en el establo.

-eres sorprendente

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué lo dices Len-kun?

-porque has sido la única que ha podido montar a Josephine, el no se ha dejado montar por nadie desde que mi hermana se fue.

-ya veo –rin se acerco a Josephine y le acaricio el hocico una vez más antes de entrar al castillo

-ya es hora de la cena, vamos al comedor.

Rin asintió y fue al comedor con Len, ella se quedo parada, detrás de él mientras comía, y esquivaba los comentarios de la reina. Cuando Len termino de comer, le dio permiso para que fuera al área de sirvientas a cenar.

* * *

-oye Rin-chan ¿es cierto lo que dicen? –pregunto Ruko sentándose en una silla

-¿de que?

-de que tu montaste a Josephine –respondio Miki

-si, ¿paso algo?-pregunto asustada

-es que nadie ha podido montar a Josephine desde hace 8 años, la única que pudo fue la princesa

-yo sigo pensando que tu eres la princesa –dijo Haku

-¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo la princesa Rillianne? –pregunto rin mirando a Haku

-primero: tu parecido

-es cierto, Rina, se parece mucho a la princesa

-p-pero eso no prueba nada, si yo uso este moño en formo de orejas de conejo, es porque mi hermana usaba una diadema asi.

-segundo: tu comportamiento

-¿Qué tiene como me comporto?

-si te fijas Rin-chan, te sientas, rectamente, agarras correctamente los cubiertos, pones una manta en tu regazo, y en todo lo que te vi parada, no te encorvaste ni por un minuto.

-porque en el orfanato me educaron bien, y la familia que me adopto me enseño las normas de etiqueta

-tercero: tratas muy bien a Len-sama

-el dice que me parezco a su hermana, lo más que puedo hacer es tratarle a él como mi hermano

-ya Haku, déjala, si se parece puede ser pura coincidencia

-_las coincidencias no existen-_ pensó rin

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, cada quien lavo su plato y ordenaron la cocina. Rin se dirigió al cuarto de Len para ver si necesitaba algo.

TOC-TOC

-pase

Rin entro y se encontró con Len leyendo un libro.

-Len-kun, será mejor que se cambie, ya son las 9:45, su madre dijo que mañana hablaría con usted y una tal Gumilia sobre el reino.

-lo que me faltaba, Rin tu dormirás aquí, alista mi pijama, me cambiare

Rin asintió y le empezó a buscar una pijama a Len, saco una camisa manga larga amarilla, junto con un pantalón amarillo.

-aquí es… KYAAA

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto alterado Len

-¡se puede saber porque rayos no te cambias en el baño!

-porque es mi cuarto

-si pero yo estoy aquí, ve a cambiarte al baño

-¡pero!

-pero nada, y no salgas hasta cambiarte.

Len entro al baño y salió con la pijama puesta. Rin ya le había arreglado la cama.

-entonces buenas noches –dijo Rin acercándose a la puerta para salir.

-buenas noches ni que nada, tu te quedas aquí, porque esta noche duermes en este cuarto.

-¿Qué?, p-pero…

-pero nada, duermes en ese sofá, y punto.

Rin se quito el delantal y las zapatillas y se acosto en el sofá, Len se durmió en la cama. Rin se despertó cuando Len ya se había dormido, se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente.

-buenas noches hermanito, que duermas bien.

Len esbozo una sonrisa y susurro dormido

-hermana…

* * *

**-Nea Kagamine-chan reportandose!**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan aqui!**

**-ya esta subido el cap 4**

**-esperamos que les guste, porque Andrea (Nea) me mantuvo despierta hasta tarde, hablandome sobre las ideas que tenia para el fic**

**- no me heches la culpa Mildred!**

**-ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Mildred, llamame Miyu!**

**-hai, hai, lo que tu digas Mildred!**

**-¡NEA!**

**-y bueno dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios por si les gusto, desagrado o sus dudas**

**-y yo se los respondere todos**

**- ¡por favor suscribiros a nuestro canal Nea Kagamine-chan!**

**-no se porque mejor no le pusimos Miyu Kagene-chan**

**-porque Nea Kagamine-chan queda mejor, ademas la conputadora, el correo, y la historia es mia.**

**-:P, como tu digas prima.**

**-Nea Kagamine-chan despidiendose**

**-Miyu Kagene-chan "see you later"**


	5. Chapter 2

Len esbozo una sonrisa y susurro dormido

-hermana…

Rin se sorprendió, y se quedo contemplándolo un rato, pero luego la venció el sueño y se fue a acostar de nuevo al sofá.

* * *

En la mañana Len se despertó pero no vio a Rin, pensó que a lo mejor había salido del cuarto en la noche porque y, a lo mejor se sentía incomoda durmiendo en el mismo cuarto con él.

TOC –TOC

-pase!

Rin entro cargando unas toallas y ropa limpia.

-veo que ya te despertaste Len-kun.

-¿adónde fuiste Rin?

-a traer, toallas, ropa limpia, y a cambiarme, ¿Por qué?, ¿te preocupaste por mi? –pregunto burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué?! C-claro que no

-awww –rin hizo un pucherito triste - ¿y cómo durmió, Len-kun? –pregunto desde el baño preparándole el agua caliente y dejando las toallas en la mesa

-bien - ¿bien?, por primera vez en 8 años, no había tenido esa pesadilla, mas bien, había tenido un sueño en el que estaba con su hermana en un campo lleno de flores, y estaban juntos.

-me alegra, le dejo el baño preparado, y su ropa en la cama, le espero afuera –dicho esto salió del cuarto de Len y empezó a recorrer el pasillo.

* * *

Rin se dirigió hacia una habitación que tenia dibujada unas naranjas, y dentro de las naranjas las iniciales, "R. K.". Abrió la puerta y entró.

-cuanto tiempo… -dijo para sí misma mirando el cuarto, estaba completamente igual como lo había dejado, seguía pintado con diseños de naranjas, sus peluches en la cama, la estantería con libros, todo.

Entro al cuarto y abrió el armario, dentro estaban sus vestidos de cuando tenía 4 años, recuerdos llenaron su mente, hasta que…

-no deberías estar aquí –dijo una voz detrás, que reconoció instantáneamente.

-¿Por qué no? –dijo sin mirar a quien le llamaba -¿Qué tiene de malo?, es mi cuarto

-escúchame mocosa, este ya no es tu cuarto, ¿entendiste?, tu eres Rina Amane y…

-¡RIN!, ¿Dónde carajo te has metido?, ¡RIN! –gritaba Len desde abajo

-¿rin?, ¿le has dicho? –pregunto Miriam agarrando a rin por el cuello del vestido

-¿Cómo crees?, se muy bien que si le digo –trago sonoramente –terminaría en la guillotina, uno de los dos, ¿crees que arriesgaría la vida de mi hermanito?

-pero más te vale mocosa, que len no se entere de quien eres realmente

-no se preocupe "su alteza", de mis labios no saldrá nada.

* * *

Rin salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, ahí encontró a Len sentado comiendo, ella se acerco y se poso detrás del.

-perdón por la tardanza, pero tome el lado equivocado y le tuve que dar la vuelta al castillo –se excusos rin.

-no hay problema, iremos al reino de azul, ve a decirle a Meiko que prepare todo, Kaito nos invito junto con Miku –dijo Len levantándose

-¡Kaito! –Exclamo alegre la rubia- enseguida –dijo corriendo hacia afuera, donde seguramente se encontraría Meiko.

-¿eh?, ¿Qué acaso rin conoce a Kaito? –len se sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo no le conocería? Kaito era el príncipe más popular entre todos los reinos, claramente todas las plebeyas le conocían.

-Len-kun ya está el carruaje, y Miku ya llego, le espera dentro –dijo rin saltando de la emoción

* * *

Len entro al carruaje y se encontró con Miku sentada esperándoles.

-Rin-chan, Mikuo-nii, te envía saludos, y te manda una canasta de naranjas –dijo Miku sonriendo.

-¿rin conoce a Mikuo?-pregunto incrédulo Len

-pues claro, Rin trabajo en mi castillo por un tiempo, antes de que te la entregara a ti.

-¿y cómo se conocieron? –pregunto Len

-bueno… -dijo Miku

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_-mamá, ¿por qué vinimos a Inglaterra? –pregunto una Miku de 9 años_

_-porque tu hermano no pudo venir, y yo no perderé mi oportunidad de conocer Inglaterra_

_-pero aquí no hay niños –se quejo Miku_

_-entonces vamos a visitar un orfanato, hay muchos niños, y estoy segura de que les gustara jugar con una princesa_

_-de acuerdo mami _

_Fueron al "Orfanato Amane"._

_-¿Quién eres? –pregunto una niña de cabello negro recogido en dos colas y de ojos café_

_-me llamo Hatsune Miku, y soy una princesa –dijo Miku levantando el rostro -¿a que nunca habías visto una de verdad?_

_-en realidad si –dijo la niña –hace 2 años llego una princesa amarilla_

_-¿amarilla? –pregunto extrañada Miku_

_-si ven te la mostrare, por cierto me llamo Yuuki _

_Yuuki guio a Miku hacia un cuarto, ahí se encontraban todos reunidos y tenían a rin sentada en una almohada._

_-¡Rin-chan! –grito Miku corriendo a abrazar a Rin_

_-¿eh?-pregunto asustada Rin -¿te conozco?_

_-¿Rin-chan ya no se acuerda de mi? –hipo Miku _

_-¡ya te recuerdo!, eres la niña a la que regale la torre de puerros verdad ¡Miku-chan!_

_-¡rin-chan me recuerdas!_

_-¿pero cómo es que te acuerdas de mí?, solo nos vimos un día_

_-pero yo veo a len casi todos los días, así que se como serias tu, además el me habla sobre ti siempre._

_-Len todavía se acuerda de mi, ¡Sugoi!_

_-te llevaremos a mi reino, hai te educaremos como una verdadera princesa y te devolveremos como la princesa que eres al reino amarillo_

_-no puedo volver a casa, mamá me quiere muerta Miku-chan_

_-entonces no serás una princesa, será una sirvienta pero yo te educare como princesa_

_Rin asintió y se fue con Miku, se despidió de Shizuka-san, Luna-chan, y Luke-kun, ellos le prometieron que la visitarían algún día._

_Rin estuvo con Miku durante 5 años como su sirvienta y recibiendo clases de etiqueta._

**~fin flashback~**

* * *

-la historia es muy larga, y ya llegamos –dijo rin

Len suspiro, ¿que siempre seria así?, ¿nunca le contaría las historias?

Se bajaron del carruaje y llego Kaito a recibirles

-¡Kaito-kun! –exclamo rin bajando del carruaje

-¡Rin-chan!, bienvenida, no pensé que te volvería a ver

-¿y ustedes como se conocen?, no me digan que Rin trabajo aquí antes de trabajar con Miku

-no, Rin-chan trabajo aquí después de que te conocí Len-kun, pero solo fue por unos meses

-bueno pues rin es mi sirvienta ahora y…

-¡vaya!, no creí que la tuvieras como sirvienta puesto que rin, ya sabes, ella es tu… -Kaito no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Miku le propino un golpe en la cabeza con un puerro -¡hay!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso Miku-chan?

-por que Len todavía no sabe quién es realmente –le dijo Miku

-y si se llega a enterar, no quiero imaginar que me hará mamá –dijo rin tragando saliva

-¿y entonces quien eres? –pregunto Kaito

-Rina Amane –dijo rin –Amane ¿comprendes Kaito?

Kaito asintió, mientras tanto Len miraba la escena del trió sin comprender ni una sola palabra.

-¿alguien me quiere decir que pasa aquí? –pregunto Len con los brazos cruzados

Todos miraron a Len, y luego le ignoraron yéndose dejándole parado frente al carruaje

-llegan a tales extremos de dejarme solo –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Todos, incluyendo a Len entraron en el palacio.

-¿y qué nos querías mostrar Kaito? –pregunto Len

-esto….

* * *

**-Nea Kagamine-chan reportandose!**

**-Miyu Kagene-chan a su servicio!**

**-y con ustedes el capitulo 5**

**-hoy trabajamos rapido no?**

**-¿como que trabajamos, Miyu?, soy yo la que escribe las historias, tu solo contestas reviews.**

**-bueno, pero nadie deja reviews *poniendo pucherito triste***

**-por favor dejen reviews, su opinion es importante para nosotras**

**-y mas para mi! adoro contestar reviews**

**-bueno a partir de la otra semana nos tardaremos en escribir los capitulos...**

**-puesto que, por desgracia, el lunes se nos acaban las vacaciones.**

**-y usariamos las tablets, pero por culpa de Miyu ¬¬, mi tio nos las decomiso**

**-esque me quede hasta tarde y me quitaron la mia, luego Nea me presto la de ella y se la decomisaron**

**-y decian que si prestabas la vida te recompensaba**

**-bueno prima no te pongas asi, b-baja la cacerola, ¿Nea?**

**-bueno Nea Kagamine-chan despidiendose!**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan cubriendose de la maniatica de su prima, "see you later" (eso espero)**


	6. Chapter 6

-Esto…

Kaito mostro un cuarto lleno de botes de helado, de todo tipo de sabores, en especial vainilla.

-¿y esto era la 8° maravilla del mundo, Kaito? –pregunto Len con una gotita en la cabeza

-y yo que creía que sería algo mas importante –dijo rin suspirando

-debí suponerlo, siendo Kaito, que podríamos esperar –dijo Miku

Kaito hizo un puchero enojado, el que les llevaba a enseñar –según él –la 8° maravilla del mundo, y ellos que le desprecian.

-no sean así… mirad yo que les invito y ustedes despreciando, ese no es el comportamiento de la realeza –dijo Kaito quejándose.

-oye Len-kun- se acerco rin a len, este le volvió a ver -¿Qué acaso hoy no verías a la tal Gumilia?-dijo rin recordando la orden que le había mandado a dar en la noche.

-es cierto, ¿Por qué me tengo que casar con ella? –dijo Len tristemente, rin supo que algo andaba mal.

Len se acerco a Kaito y Miku que discutían sobre el helado y los puerros.

-chicos debemos irnos, recordé que debía ver a Gumilia hoy.

-¿es enserio?, ¿Qué esa chica no te deja en paz? –se quejo Kaito

-es que es una maniática –dijo Miku

-bueno nosotros nos vamos –volvió a ver a rin –andando.

* * *

Rin asintió y subió al carruaje, se sentó al lado de len y le pregunto:

-¿Quién es Gumilia?

-es una princesa del reino verde, es un poco niñona y mimada, y a apoyado la idea de que nos casemos –dijo melancólicamente

-¿tú la quieres?, ¿la amas?

-por qué tanta pregunta, no veo el motivo de que me preguntes tanto.

-solo por curiosidad de saber el estado del príncipe al que sirvo –dijo evadiendo la respuesta y pregunta

-claro, como no-dijo Len intentando tragarse es cuento

-no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿la quieres?, ¿la amas?

-simplemente no, es muy caprichuda, y muy niñona, no me cae bien

-ya veo… ¿y porque te casaras si no la quieres?

Len la miro con una venita en la frente, "_la curiosidad mato al gato, ¿sabias?" _se paso por su cabeza, estaba a punto de decirle eso cuando.

-y no me vengas con que la curiosidad mato al gato, porque no me hará cambiar de opinan ¡contesta! –dijo rin en tono de orden

-claro, claro, ¿y cómo supiste que eso estaba pensando? –Rin no dijo nada y le miro con una mirada amenazante "no cambies el tema" –mi mamá me obligo, quiere que me case con Gumilia para ser "el futuro rey", me caso obligadamente.

-ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo rin. El resto del camino fue silencioso.

-ya llegamos y…. –no pudo terminar la frase puesto que una chica de cabello corto verde, la empujo haciéndola caer al suelo.

Rin se levanto sin ninguna ayuda, Len no se podía mover puesto, que esa chica le abrazaba fuertemente.

La chica se dio la vuelta y miro a rin fijamente, ella tenía ojos verdes, y unos lentes rojos sobre el cabello, ¿lentes?, llevaba un enorme vestido verde chillón, con muchas capas, ¿Cómo caminaba?, mientras más capas más pesado es.

-s-soy Rina Amane, sirvienta personal del príncipe Allen.

-soy Gumilia Megpoid, arrollidate ¿Qué esperas?, debes respetar a la realeza-dijo con una voz chillona.

* * *

Rin se arrodillo de mala gana y luego se levanto haciendo una reverencia, siguió a Len hacia el salón donde se encontraba una mujer de cabello corto verde y llevaba un vestido verde limón con toques en verde oscuro.

-Len siéntate –dijo Miriam.

Len obedeció y se sentó en una silla, rin se poso detrás del quedándose parada.

-muy bien respecto a la boda, supongo que después de eso podéis dar herederos –dijo Sonika.

-¡sí! –Chillo Gumilia -¡una niña!

-no, no, tiene que ser un niño –dijo Miriam

-¿Por qué? –Dijo len - ¿Qué pasaría si fuera niña?, ¿la mandarías a matar igual que como hiciste con mi hermana?

-Kagamine Len compórtate, yo no mande a matar a tu hermana, la secuestraron y la mataron, ¡yo no tuve nada que ver!

-_si claro, no tuvo nada que ver –_ pensó rin- Len-sama, por favor, le pido que no discuta con la reina, ella no… no tuvo nada que ver –dijo mirando hacia el frente

-ves hijo, hasta tu sirvienta comprende que yo no tuve nada que ver, y ella que conoce la historia de hace poco tiempo, apenas llego antier.

-¡oye sirvienta! –Grito Gumi, rin volvió a ver -¡a Len no le puedes dar órdenes, tu eres una sirvienta y el príncipe, compórtate!

-_como me darían ganas de echarle en cara a esa prinsesucha de pacotilla, quien soy yo – _pensaba rin- _la haría tragarse sus palabras, que se inclinara frente a mí y… ¿pero qué carajo estoy pensando?, estar cerca de ella me hace daño._

- Gumilia, déjala, ¿quieres? –dijo Len pensando en lo que podía hacer rin, si había asustado a Meiko, ¿Qué no podría hacerle a Gumi?

-tienes, razón Lenny, no debo perder mi tiempo con gentuza como ella –dijo haciéndose la importante

-_ya esta, hoy si se paso, le enseñare a esa niñata, lo que puede hace runa gentuza como yo_, _ya verá quién manda-_pensó rin con la mirada hacia el suelo, su fleco tapando sus ojos, y las manos en puños.

Rin estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Gumi, si no fuese porque Len se levanto de su asiento y agarro a rin de los hombros y la saco del cuarto.

-R-rin-chan, s-será mejor q-que s-salgas –dijo len nervioso sacando a rin del cuarto.

* * *

Rin se dirigió a la cocina con una enorme aura oscura rodeándola y hai se encontró a Neru, Aku, y Defoko.

-¿Por qué ese humor tan espectral, Rin-chan? –pregunto Aku

-déjame adivinar –dijo Neru – "chillido-san"

-¿Quién es "chillido-san"? –pregunto confundida Rin

-es la princesa Gumi –respondió Defoko –le decimos chillido por su aguda voz, los únicos que saben de ese apodo, somos los sirvientes y los soldados, de hai nadie más, porque si la princesa Gumi se entera, nos mandaría a la guillotina.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto asustada rin

-si es una princesa muy caprichuda, y si no obtiene lo que quiere se venga de ello.

-¿tan mala es? –pregunto rin pensando en el futuro de su hermanito al lado de esa chica

-¡es insoportable!-exclamo Neru –viene cuando no está la princesa Miku, ellas dos no se llevan bien, por eso agradecemos que Miku-sama venga 4 veces a la semana.

-con que es insoportable eh –susurro rin más para sí misma que para las demás.

* * *

Cuando todos salieron de la reunión, rin se fue al despacho de la reina, sin que nadie la notara, pero no fue así, Teto y Miki la siguieron y se quedaron al borde de la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-¿se puede saber en qué rallos estabas pensando? –pregunto rin mirando a Miriam

-no sé de que hablas, y muy buen trabajo al decir que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de esa cría –dijo evadiendo perfectamente el tema.

-mira, no me cambies el tema, y tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Rillianne no está muerta, ¡que Rillianne soy yo!, y que fuiste tú la que me mando a matar, si contradije a mi hermano, era para evitar una pelea –grito rin enojada

-¡a mi no me hables en ese tono mocosa!-se quejo la reina

-respóndeme, ¿Por qué comprometiste a mi hermano con esa malcriada berrinchuda?, ¡el no la ama!

-es lo mejor para el reino, y con el tiempo aprenderá a amarle-dijo segura Miriam

-te diré algo mamá, sé que me mandaste a matar porque me odias, que tu pusiste la regla de que solo el hijo varón puede reinar, pero te diré algo, yo soy la heredera legitima al trono, y en cualquier momento me puedo revelar en contra de la corona y reclamar mi derecho, así que… tú eliges, deshaces ese compromiso, o yo le digo a todo el reino quien soy realmente.

-no te atreverías –le reto Miriam

-solo observarme, tú decides, el compromiso, o la verdad.

-tu ganas, pero más te vale mocosa, que si algo llega a pasar será por tu culpa.

-como tu digas, "majestad" –dicho esto rin salió del cuarto.

* * *

Cuando salió sintió como le vendaban los ojos, y la arrastraban hacia algún lugar.

Cuando le quitaron la venda se vio en la cocina sentada y amarrada en una silla con todos los sirvientes y los soldados que ella conocía.

-¡contesta!, ¿Quién eres realmente? – pregunto Ted

-¡¿eh?!

-te escuchamos que le gritabas a la reina y ella te gritaba a ti y tú la amenazaste –dijeron Teto y Miki

-¿Quién eres realmente? –pregunto Meiko amenazándola con una cacerola

-¿eh?, ¿pero qué les pasa a ustedes?

-no nos evadas la pregunta "Rina", si es que así te llamas –dijo amenazante Ruko

-yo… -suspiro –les contare la verdad, mi nombre no es Rina Amane, es Kagamine Rillianne, yo, yo soy la princesa a la que "mataron", mi madre mando mi muerte, Len es mi hermano, y los únicos que sabían de esto son, Miku-chan, Mikaella-san, Kaito-kun y Mikuo-kun…¡ah!, y mamá.

-¡Yo tenía razón! –exclamo feliz Haku.

-te debemos 1 botella de licor todos, ya sabemos –respondió Meiko

-¿eh?, ¿licor?-pregunto confundida rin

-si, apostamos con Haku que tú no eras la princesa, pero perdimos –respondió Luka

-entonces debemos decirle, a Len-sama, que rin-Hime si está viva –dijo Aku

-¡no!, nadie le puede decir

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido Dell

-porque si se entera, se rebelara contra mamá, y yo podría terminar en la guillotina, por la orden de traición

-¿traición?-preguntaron todos a la vez

-traicionar una promesa con la reina, o cualquier otro reino conllevaría a la muerte, no importa de donde sea, se paga de tal forma.

Todos tragaron pesadamente, morir por no cumplir una promesa.

-ahora, ¿me podéis soltar?, por favor

-cla-claro Rin-Hime

-chan, no me llaméis rin-Hime, llamadme rin-chan, que Len-kun no se entere.

-¿Qué yo no me entere de que? –pregunto Len entrando a la cocina

-_rayos, ya metí la pata, ¿y ahora que le digo?_

* * *

**-Nea Kagamine-chan aqui¡**_  
_

_**-y Miyu Kagene-chan aqui!**_

_**-perdonad si el orden de los capitulos talvez no coincide...**_

_**-pero es que tuvimos un pequeño problema con la sobrina de Nati que se quedo aqui**_

_**-y bueno nos revolvio todo**_

_**-pero ya lo arreglamos!**_

_**-y aqui el cap 6!**_

_**-porfavor dejad reviews que yo pueda contestar**_

_**-o si no ya no escribire mas!**_

_**-¿eh?**_

_**-es broma, es broma, yo siempre complacere a mis fans con mis locas historias**_

_**-bueno ya todos saben el secreto de rin**_

_**-solo falta Len, pero el se enterara de otra forma**_

_**-y con esto nos despedimos**_

_**-Nea Kagamine-chan cambio y fuera.**_

_**-y Miyu Kagene-chan despidiendose!**_


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Qué yo no me entere de que? –pregunto Len entrando a la cocina

-_rayos, ya metí la pata, ¿y ahora que le digo?_-pensó rin buscando una salida

-que no se entere de lo que le organizamos para su cumpleaños, nos hemos esforzado mucho para que sea sorpresa, y usted arruinándolo por metiche –le recrimino Haku

-¿mi cumpleaños?-pregunto desorientado, el no disfrutaba de sus cumpleaños desde aquel día –pero sabéis perfectamente que yo no celebro mi cumpleaños porque…

-¡porque nada!, se lo celebraremos nosotras y punto, y más vale que no se queje Len-sama, porque nos estamos esforzando, además fue idea de Rin-chan –dijo Meiko

-¡¿Qué fue mi qué?!

-si rin-chan fue tu idea, ¿recuerdas? –hablo con un tono amenazante Neru.

-cla-claro, fue mi idea, c-como lo pude olvidar, es que a veces soy un poco cabezota-se excuso rin

-¿eh?, bueno, rin, ven conmigo, y Luka-chan, Miriam te está buscando.

* * *

Rin y Len salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron hacia afuera, ahí había un carruaje esperándoles.

-¿adónde iremos Len-sama?

-a la plaza en el pueblo, habrá un show nocturno en unas horas, lo iremos a ver, ¿vienes?

-con gusto –dijo subiendo a la carroza.

Al llegar a la plaza, se encontraron con muchas decoraciones en las farolas, y pancartas, rin len empezaron a dar un recorrido por toda la plaza, len se detuvo frente a una frutería, y a su mente vino un recuerdo.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_-Len-nii-chan, Len-nii-chan-llamaba una pequeña rubia_

_-¿Qué quieres Rinny-chan?_

_-¿me prestas dinero Lenny?, ¡por favor!-pedía con carita de perro triste_

_-¿eh?, ¿para qué?-pregunto desconcertado_

_-para naranjas, quiero comprar naranjas_

_-¿Dónde las compraras?-pregunto curioso el rubio_

_-ahí-dijo señalando una frutería_

**~fin flashback~**

* * *

-Len-kun, Len-kun –llamaba rin –tierra llamando a Len-sama, tierra llamando a Len-sama.

-¿eh?, perdón, ¿Qué pasa rin-chan?

-¿m-me presta dinero?, ¡por favor!, yo deje el mío en el castillo, le prometo que se lo pago después –pedía con carita de perro triste

-¿Qué compraras?, veré si vale la pena, y te presto

-¡naranjas!, es que en el castillo no hay, ¿Por qué?, yo las adoro, de pequeña siempre me comía una como merienda

-no hay por que también eran las preferidas de mi hermana, aparte de ella nadie comía naranjas, y la reina es alérgica a los cítricos

-ya veo… entonces –len la volvió a ver -¿me lo prestas o no?

-toma –dijo sacando unas monedas de oro de su bolsillo –ve a comprar tu naranja rin-chan.

-¡Sugoi!-dijo corriendo dirigiéndose a la frutería a comprar sus naranjas.

Luego rin volvió con una enorme bolsa llena de naranjas.

-tenias que comprar tantas –pregunto len con una gotita en la cabeza

-pasare un largo tiempo aquí, así que, mejor aprovechar –dijo rin con una sonrisa

* * *

Rin y len le dieron varias vueltas a la plaza antes de que empezara el espectáculo de media hora.

-¿y por qué quieres organizarme una fiesta de cumpleaños? –pregunto Len

-¿Por qué no?, a todos les gustan las fiestas ¿no?

-a todos menos a mí, las odio, no me las han celebrado durante 8 años

-¿y porque no le gustan?, ¿les tiene miedo o algo?

-no es eso, ¿Cómo le tendría miedo a una fiesta?

-puede que no a la fiesta, sino a los payasos –dijo burlonamente -¿es eso?

-¡claro que no!, yo no le tengo miedo a los payasos

-bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué aborrece las fiestas?, ni que fueran aburridas, al contrario

-no me gustan porque me traen malos recuerdos, es por eso que no celebro fiestas, me traen pesadillas horribles que veo todas las noches-dijo apartando la mirada

-¿y las ves todavía?-pregunto preocupada

-no, desde hace unos días ya no las veo, al contrario, tengo sueños muy placenteros, he dormido bien los últimos días.

-eso me alegra Len-kun, es bueno que tenga sueños satisfactorios, ¡pero respóndeme!, ¿desde cuándo no te gustan las fiestas?

-desde que tengo 5 años, fue ese el día de mi cumpleaños, se llevaron a mi hermana, y no pude hacer nada, desde entonces odio mi cumpleaños.

Rin comprendió al instante, ella también la paso así, no le gustaban las fiestas, pero ella tenía en pie, que de regalo de cumpleaños, vería de nuevo a su hermano, algún día, lo volvería a ver, por eso ella los adoraba, tenía la esperanza de que estar de nuevo con Len sería el mejor regalo que pudiera haber recibido.

-perdón por preguntar, debí saberlo, pero es que a veces no pienso lo que digo y me dejo llevar por la curiosidad –dijo haciendo un puchero triste

-no hay problema rin-chan, no es tu culpa –_es la de mamá_

-Len-kun, será mejor que volvamos a la plaza, los fuegos artificiales comenzaran muy pronto, y en todo lo que llegamos, empezaran.

-entonces, ¿una carrera? –pregunto con una sonrisa Len

-3…2… ¡1! –dicho esto comenzaron a correr en dirección a la plaza

-¡Sugoi!-exclamo alegre Rin -¡gane!

-p-pero por que yo te deje g-ganar –se excuso Len intentando tomar una gran bocanada de aire

-si claro cómo no, lo que pasa es que eres muy lento ese es el problema.

A len le vino un recuerdo con esas palabras:

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_-Allen-sama, Rillianne-Hime –llamo Luka_

_-¿paso algo Luka-chan?-pregunto curiosa una pequeña rubia de 4 años_

_-será mejor que nos vayamos ya, su madre dijo que era solo por un rato que podrían salir, además ya se está haciendo de noche_

_-entonces, rin-Nee –chan, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una carrera?_

_-de acuerdo, Luka-chan –la mencionada volvió a ver a la princesita -¿cuentas?_

_-claro –se inclino a la par de los gemelos -1…2… y…3_

_Rin y len salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia el castillo, pero para desgracia de Len, Rin fue la que llego primero._

_-¡Sugoi!, te he ganado Len-nii-san, ¡gane!_

_-pero porque te deje ganar, solo por eso –dijo agarrando una gran bocanada de aire_

_-claro, lo que pasa es que tu no aceptas que eres muy lento, ese es el problema –dijo sacándole la lengua_

**~fin flashback~**

* * *

-¡Sugoi! –la voz de rin le saco de sus pensamientos.

El espectáculo ya había comenzado y la luces brillaban por todo el cielo estrellado, Len se poso a la par de rin a contemplar los fuegos artificiales.

Pasada la media hora, el espectáculo ya había terminado, así que Len y Rin pasó por algo de comer antes de ir al castillo, más bien, seguir recorriendo la plaza, era una semana festiva, así que lo más probable era que hubiesen shows. Len iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que un carruaje iba a toda velocidad hacia él, puesto que los caballos eran salvajes y no los habían domesticado bien.

Rin empujo por detrás a Len haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos y callera al lado de un árbol, en cambio a rin le golpeo el caballo y el carruaje en la pierna derecha, dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Len que seguía acostada respaldado en el árbol.

-¿está bien? –pregunto preocupada acercándose a el

-yo sí, ¿pero tú?, el caballo y el carruaje te han golpeado, ¿te encuentras bien?

-si Len-sama, estoy muy bien, no se preocupe.

-bueno, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya, el carruaje viene enseguida.

* * *

Rin subió normalmente al caballo, sin ningún problema, cuando llegaron rin se bajo y se separo de Len tomando otra dirección.

-¿adónde vas?-pregunto confundido el rubio

-a la cocina, debo ir a dejar las naranjas, no quiero que se arruinen

-vale, entonces, buenas noches

-buenas noches Len-kun

Rin se fue corriendo hacia la cocina y cuando entro cerro de un golpe la puerta y se dejo deslizar para caer en el suelo y unas lagrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-¡rin-Hime!, ¿está bien?-pregunto Defoko sentándose a la par de ella en el suelo

-etto...s-si –respondió entrecortadamente

-pues no lo pareces –dijo Neru con el celular en mano, acercándose a ella -¿te has lastimado la pierna verdad?

-¿c-como lo s -sabes?-pregunto adoloridamente

-tu pierna esta morada, y te vi cojear cuando caminabas hacia aquí.

* * *

**-Nea Kagamine-chan aqui**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan aca**

**-perdonad por nuestra falta de inspiracion**

**-pero el ayer domingo 20 de enero, tuvimos una perdida**

**-mi gata murio, y ella era la que se venia a sentar con nosotras en una silla a la par de el monitor**

**-asi que estamos muy tristes**

**-perdonad que les contagiemos nuestra tristeza**

**-pero nosotras no servimos para mascotas**

**-tuvimos un perro**

**-lo atropeyaron**

**-otro perro**

**-lo regalaron**

**-un canario**

**-se escapo**

**-una gata**

**-murio ayer**

**-un pollito**

**-murio a la semana**

**-un gato angora**

**-se lo robaron a los dos meses**

**-una tortuga**

**-esta desaparecida en alguna parte del jardin**

**-pero bueno pasando de nuestras mascotas**

**-publicaremos otra historia**

**-igualmente rinxlen**

**-esperamos que les guste**

**- -y con esto Nea Kagamine-chan y Miyu Kagene-chan se despiden**


	8. Chapter 8

**perdonad nuestro retraso, pero con la escuela, y la gran cantidad de tareas, entramos a las 6:30, nos pasan a recoger a las 5:30, salimos a la 1:30, nos pasan a recoger a las 2:pm y mas la gran cantidad de tareas, apenas y nos quedo tiempó de escribir este capitulo, aparte de que Nea-chan se enfermo!**

* * *

¿c-como lo s -sabes?-pregunto adoloridamente

-tu pierna esta morada, y te vi cojear cuando caminabas hacia aquí –dijo sentándose a la par mía.

-¡Rin-Hime!, ¡¿Qué le paso!?, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿no se quebró la pierna?, ¿puede caminar? –grito melodramáticamente Teto sentándose a la par de ellas.

-estoy bien Teto-chan, solo me he golpeado, no paso nada.

-pues no parece que no haya pasado nada, tienes la pierna morada y estas llorando, ¿eso es nada?-dijo preocupada y seriamente Neru

-N-Neru-chan… tu…

-me preocupo por usted Rin-Hime, lo niegue o lo acepte, usted es la princesa, y nosotras principalmente velamos por usted –dijo Neru empezando a vendarle la pierna.

Rin bajo la mirada, y se puso a pensar, su madre la odiaba, su padre había muerto, y su hermano no sabía quién era ella, cualquiera diría que ella no tenia familia, pero se equivocaban, Miku, era como su hermana mayor, o menor a veces, Luna y Luke Amane, eran sus hermanos adoptivos, Shizuka Amane, fue como su madre, y todas las sirvientas, ella las consideraba sus hermanas, ella no estaba sola, tenía muchas personas que la querían, cuidaban y se preocupaban por ella, rin no estaba sola.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Len se encontraba en su cuarto pensando.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?_ pero por que otra razón ¡quería protegerte! _, se pudo haber lastimado, pero por suerte no le paso nada,_ ¿tú crees?_ ¿O sí? _Pero claro que le paso algo Baka, no vez que cojeaba, es obvio que se lastimo pero no quiso decirte nada para no preocuparte_–había un debate entre Len y su consciencia que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, alguien tocaba.

-Allen-sama, soy Luka, ¿puedo pasar?

Len abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Luka, esta se paro frente a el, y espero a que reaccionara, cuando este lo hizo le dio el mensaje.

-Allen-sama, su madre le llama, dice que es algo muy importante, tiene que ver con su compromiso con Gumilia-Hime, dice que si no se apura se arrepentirá, así que… será mejor que se apure –dicho esto salió de la habitación

-¿Qué me querrá decir?, ¿Qué ahora adelantara la boda para cuando cumpla los dieciséis?, si es para eso, mejor ni siquiera me molesto –y se volvió a sentar en la cama –_pero que haces Baka, a lo mejor y no lo cancela, pero te puede llegar a decir donde esta nuestra hermana… _¿nuestra?, _ pues si, te recuerdo que también es mi hermana, a pesar de todo, yo soy tu, ¿o quien creías que era?, ¡camina!_

Len se dirijo hacia el cuarto de su madre, entro y la encontró revisando unas cartas.

-me buscabas, ¿para qué me quieres?, dilo rápido antes de que me vaya, no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo –dijo arrimándose a la puerta

-vaya, parece que no te interesa saber que rompí tu compromiso con Gumilia, entonces, será mejor que lo reanude, Sonika me ha dicho que todavía tengo tiempo, ya que, te llamo para darte lo que me has pedido y me sales con esto.

Len se dio la vuelta y en un dos por tres, ya se había sentado frente a su madre.

-¿ya te he dicho cuanto te quiero?, ¿sabías que eres la mejor madre por no casarme con esa princesa loca y berrinchuda?

-igualmente tendrás que hacer meritos Len, no creas que porque me interesas tanto lo he roto, es solo que… -volvió a mirar la foto que tenia colgada de su esposo, ella, y los dos pequeños Kagamine –solo que tu padre no hubiera querido casarte a la fuerza, además, hay otros reinos más alejados con princesas mucho más ricas.

-y-ya veo –dijo Len con una gotita en su nuca

-entonces… solo eso te quería decir, asique por favor sal y déjame sola –len se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta – pero… si ves a tu sirvienta… dile que quiero hablar con ella a solas

-¿para qué? –pregunto curioso al saber que su madre quería hablar con una sirvienta, y para colmo ¡a solas! -¿Qué es tan importante para que tengan que estar solas?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia Allen, así que por favor sal y tráeme a Rina, necesito hablar con ella

-como digas –dijo esto y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina y área de empleadas a bus car a Rin

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

-Rin-sama… ¿estás segura que puede caminar?

-claro Teto-chan, mira, ya no tengo inflamada la pierna, y ya no me duele ¿ves? –dijo rin con su mejor sonrisa forzada intentando pararse

-no se esfuerce Rin-sama, se nota a leguas que le duele, será mejor que se dirija a su habitación a descansar –dijo contra diciendo Defoko

-pero y si Len me busca yo…

-nosotras le diremos que estaba cansada y que no podía salir pero por ahora usted se dirigirá a descansar ¿entendido? –dijo Luka a su lado

-como digas Luka-chan

* * *

Rin salió de la cocina y se dirigía a su habitación cuando Len la detuvo

-rin-chan, lamento molestarte, supongo que ya ibas a dormir, pero mi madre quiere hablar contigo –dijo en un tono alegre

-voy enseguida Len-kun, pero, por curiosidad… ¿Por qué tan alegre?, ¿Qué intentas ocultar? –dijo mirando su rostro mientras caminaban al cuarto de su madre.

-¿Qué? No intento ocultar nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –dijo mirando hacia otra parte

-_por que soy tu hermana bobo, somos gemelos, y se perfectamente cuales son mis expresiones cuando intento ocultar algo, ¿Qué te hace tan feliz?, quiero saber _se le nota a leguas una sonrisa, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-de acuerdo… ¿recuerdas mi compromiso con Gumilia? –rin asintió de mala gana, esa peli-verde berrinchuda no arruinaría la vida de su hermanito, ¡no señor!, mientras Rillianne Kagamine siga viva, o al menos mientras ella lo sepa, nadie hará sentir a su hermano triste –mamá lo ha cancelado, ¿no es fabuloso rin?

-es fantástico Len-kun, ya no tendrá que aguantar a chillido-san ¿verdad?

-¿a quién?, ¿chillido-san? –pregunto confuso

-¡eh!... no, no… a Gumilia-chillido-san –dijo con una sonrisa

-jaja… buen nombre rin-chan

Len y rin entraron al cuarto de Miriam, una vez adentro Miriam saco a Len y le dijo que solo quería hablar con Rina, que era sobre asuntos del trabajo y el aseo del castillo, que eso no le incumbiría a él.

* * *

-¿para qué me querías?... por qué no creo que quieras hablar conmigo sobre que los platos y las sartenes se tienen que lavar con un jabón especial ¿o sí?

-ya rompí el compromiso de tu hermano, ¿contenta?

-mucho, así se hace mamá, creo que me mantendré callada por un buen tiempo

-recuerda que Gumilia siempre consigue lo que quiere, así que, si algo llega a pasar será tu culpa, recuerda que asumiste el compromiso, que tu historia no sea como "story of evil" como…

-la hija del mal y el sirviente de la malvada… no te preocupes, no hay ningún sirviente

-pero si una hija del mal, y esa es Gumilia…

-_así que pensabas comprometer a mi hermano con la hija del mal ¿eh?, ¡¿pero en qué carajo estabas pensando?!_

Rin salió de la habitación y en el camino se encontró a Len.

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre?

-…

-y no me vayas a salir con que te dijo que los platos y las sartenesse lavan con un jabón especial

-etto… -_me has quitado la idea_ – no me dijo que el baño se tallaba con lejía, no con cloro… eso fue todo, así que si me disculpas… me iré a dormir… buenas noches

-¿eh?... buenas noches –dijo y se dirigió a su habitación

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin y Len se encontraban en el patio, cuando divisaron a Miku corriendo hacia ellos con un deje preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Miku-chan? –pregunto preocupado Len al ver a su amiga con un semblante ¿serio?, ¿desde cuándo Miku es seria?

-Len-kun, Rinn-chan, Gumilia-Hime ella…

-¿ella? –pregunto preocupada Rin

-ella le declaro la guerra al país amarillo

* * *

-**Nea Kagamine -chan Aqui despues de un siglo**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan apareciendo despues de dos siglos**

**-perdonad nuestra tardanza pero las tareas**

**-y las exposiciones que dejan los maestros nos han mantenido ocupadas**

**-y ubiesemos usado nuestra laptop**

**-pero le entro virus asi que**

**-nos hemos tardado**

**-pero les prometo que terminaremos esta historia y luego seguiremos con la otra**

**-"_Cinderella Another Story"_**

**_-esperemos que les guste_**

**_- - Nea Kagamine-chan y Miyu Kagene-chan se despiden !hasta la proxima!_**


	9. Chapter 9

-**y aqui el cap 9... esperamos les guste**

* * *

Len-kun, Rinn-chan, Gumilia-Hime ella…

-¿ella? –pregunto preocupada Rin

-ella le declaro la guerra al país amarillo

-¡¿Qué?! P-pero ¿Cómo lo sabes Miku-chan? –pregunto asustada Rin

-porque ella llego a nuestro reino y al de Kaito pidiendo que le prestásemos nuestras tropas para atacar al reino amarillo, claramente nosotras nos negamos, y Kaito-kun dice que él tampoco dio sus tropas, solo no entiendo… ¿Por qué les declara la guerra?, ¿no que estaba comprometida con Len?

-se rompió el compromiso… nunca pensé que me declararía la guerra solo por eso

-es como la hija del mal –dijo Rin mas para sí misma, pero todos la escucharon –ella le declaro la guerra al país verde, porque su princesa se había llevado a quien ella amaba, y termino por matarle, luego una revolución se alzo contra ella y termino por matarle.

-pero nadie podría hacer eso, sus ejércitos son más fuertes que todos los nuestros unidos, los perjudicados seriamos nosotros, y no sacrificaríamos a las familias a prepararse para una guerra cuando es más que obvio que seremos derrotados

-¿entonces qué piensa hacer Len-kun? –Pregunto rin,- ¿se rendirá tan fácilmente?

-¿a qué te refieres rin? –pregunto Miku

-me refiero a que no te puedes dar por vencido sin antes haber dado pelea, en la leyenda de "La Hija del Mal", el reino azul se unió con la espadachina y derrotaron al país amarillo des-haciéndose de la princesa, por lo menos supongo que chilli… que Gumilia-Hime es razonable ¿no?

Tanto Len como Miku negaron con la cabeza, ¿era enserio?, ¿tan mala era?

-chicos, me tengo que ir… mamá vino a avisarle a la reina que la guerra con el país verde se inicio y que ya no hay vuelta atrás, con Gumilia-Hime, no se puede razonar

-entonces… gracias por avisarnos Miku-chan… hasta la próxima…

-entonces… hasta la próxima Len-kun _si es que la hay…_

Miku salió en camino hacia su reino dejando a los dos gemelos solos en ese reino.

-entonces, rin-chan, creo que será la última vez que pasemos juntos, ¿verdad?

-porque lo dice, ¿me tendré que ir a alguna parte solo por que la guerra dará comienzo?

-tú no, yo, es más que claro que moriré mañana, así que… tú has sido la que ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo… tres meses… si muero, quiero que por favor si muero busques a mi hermana, no te será difícil encontrarla, es idéntica a mi… o más bien a ti…

-¡NO DIGA ESO!, ¡usted no morirá!, se lo prometo, usted estará bien y…

No termino de hablar por qué Luka le interrumpió:

-rin-chan, la reina le manda a llamar, dice que es urgente…

-voy enseguida Luka-chan… estoy muy segura que debe ser importante…

* * *

Rin se dirigió al despacho de la reina que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, esta se masajeaba las sienes y maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿me querías?... supongo que la noticia tiene que ver con la guerra… ¿no es así?

-te dije que específicamente que tus jueguitos por intentar ser la heroína de tu hermano, traerían problemas ¿no?... mira lo que has provocado ¡estamos en guerra con el país verde!, lo más seguro es que perdamos… y todo es por tu culpa… por intentar ser la heroína… mandaras a tu hermano a la guillotina…y…

-te dije que yo asumiría la culpa ¿no?... igualmente seré su heroína… lo mantendré vivo… eso tenlo por seguro…

-¿y como piensas hacerlo?

-no lo sé aun… pero tendré un plan dentro de poco… estoy segura.

* * *

Rin se dirigió a el patio, hay estaba len recostado frente a un gran árbol. Rin se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado, Len le dedico una sonrisa y se recostó en sus piernas, rin le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a tararear una canción, Len al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido, rin sonrió, parecía un niño pequeño, y además era tan tierno cuando dormía.

-¿Qué era lo que mirabas hermanito? –miro el lugar donde el miraba y se sorprendió al ver algo… "_RxL por siempre"_

* * *

**~flashback~**

_-rin, siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?_

_-siempre Len-nii-san, seremos inseparables_

_-me lo prometes onee-chan_

_-te lo prometo nii-chan, pero… ¿Cómo haremos valida la promesa?_

_-el árbol será testigo_

_-¿testigo?, el no puede hablar_

_-entonces será su tronco… dame una piedrita_

_Rin le dio una piedra de punta fina y el empezó a escribir algo._

_-¿Qué haces nii-chan?_

_-listo, ahora este árbol sabrá que siempre estaremos juntos_

_Rin se acerco a ver y vio escrito las letras RxL por siempre_

_-te prometo que siempre te cuidare… rin_

_-yo también te cuidare Len-nii-san… siempre_

**~fin flashback~**

-siempre te cuidare… sin importar las circunstancias… porque soy tu hermana mayor… y … soy tu sirvienta personal ¿no?... siempre a tu lado… pero… debo encontrar la manera de poder salvarte… la leyenda se repite… pero… distorsionadamaente

* Ya arrodíllense ahora *

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar  
del reino de la traidora inhumanidad  
yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar  
la princesa de 14 años de edad

Los lujosos muebles eran su comodidad  
su sirviente al lado de ella era similar  
su caballo adorado era Josephine  
poseerlo todo le hacia sonreír

Si el dinero escaciaba no era de importar  
bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya está  
y en cuanto a la gente que esté en contra de mi  
de todos ellos me desare...

* Ya arrodíllense ahora *

La maldita flor y de fragante olor  
con hermosos y vivos colores  
rodeada de hierbajos tristes alrededor  
que se hicieron nutritivos y se pudren hoy.

La princesa más tirana comenzó a amar  
a un hombre de azul al otro lado del mar  
sin embargo fue a primera vista su amor  
pero una mujer de verde de él se enamoro

La princesa en su envidia de pronto llamo  
al ministro que sus ambiciones compartió  
dijo esto con una voz muy pacifica  
*Destruye el país de verde y ve sin preguntar*

Muchas casa fueron derrumbadas de una vez  
muchas vidas se perdieron, quien lo iba a saber  
pobre gente que pago con todo ese dolor  
pero la princesa se salvo.

* Ah... es hora de la merienda*

La maldita flor y de fragante olor  
dentro de una maniaca combinación  
, aunque es una flor de muy hermoso resplandor  
sus espinas pueden provocar muerte y dolor.

Para acabar con la princesa y su maldad  
la gente finalmente se debe levantar  
una muchedumbre que se dejo liberar  
una espadachina de armadura carmesí

Todas las personas que se quisieron unir  
consiguieron envolver completo a ese país  
con la guerra larga casi sin llegar a un fin  
pero el regimiento no logro sobrevivir

Finalmente el tribunal rodeado termino  
y los sirvientes de escaparon de temor  
la princesa fina y delicada al final  
fue atrapada y no pudo escapar

* Oh...pero si no es un hombre *

La maldita flor y de fragante olor  
con hermosos y vivos colores  
es un para ella aquel lugar  
que de a poco consiguió su alma derrumbar

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar  
del reino de la traidora inhumanidad  
yacía en aquel castillo para gobernar  
la princesa de 14 años de edad

A las 3 de la mañana era su ejecución  
cuando la campana de la iglesia iba a sonar  
la persona a la que princesa hacían llamar  
se encontraba entonces solitaria en la prisión.

Finalmente la hora inevitable llego  
la campana el final de la bruja anuncio  
y sin ver a los presentes por última vez  
dijo lo siguiente a los demás...

* Ah... es hora de la merienda*

La maldita flor se está despertando  
con hermosos y vivos colores  
la gente de hoy en día se referirá como la única y verdadera hija del mal.

-y ella tenia un sirviente que…

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte toda  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el día lo seré yo.

Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el celo azul, las campanas  
Se alegraron al vernos nacer y nuestra familia fue lo que  
Nos separo, el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió

Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, toda nuestra vida  
Siempre lamentare

Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
Y el verte feliz siempre deseare

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte toda  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el día lo seré yo.

Cuando realice un viaje en otro país, una linda niña  
Capturo mi atención, era su sonrisa lo que a mí me agrado  
A primera vista, ella me enamoro

Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar…  
A esa niña no querías ver jamás, yo lo cumpliré y así  
Tú descansaras…  
Aún no sé porque me siento tan mal

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí el destino de los dos  
Con la ira y corazón, la merienda de hoy  
Es un flan con mucho amor  
Tu sonrisa real volvió  
Mi vida por fin brillo.

Algún día este país justicia tomará  
Y el enfado de la gente no evitara,  
Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá  
No debes preocupar la culpa mía será,  
Apresúrate, mi ropa te quedar, tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
Todo estará bien tú y yo somos similar  
Nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar.

Mi querida princesa tomare tu lugar, el destino decidió  
No debemos continuar, si tú fuiste malvada el problema tomare  
Tu sangre en mi estará el día no morirá.

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existía un reino de una amarga  
Humanidad, en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida  
Y hermosa alma de mi hermana,

Aunque el mundo valla en contra de los dos,  
Contigo a mi lado siempre caminare,  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare, y verte sonreír  
Siempre deseare.

Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte toda  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el día lo seré yo.

Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría  
Jugar contigo otra vez.

-dio la vida por ella… -rin esbozo una sonrisa –para protegerla…

* * *

**-Nea Kagamine-chan aqui!**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan aqui tambien!**

**-les traemos el cap 9**

**-y talvez mañana o pasado el 10**

**-esperamos que les guste**

**-y respecto a la historia de "another cinderella story"**

**-se iba a hacer pero cambiamos de planes**

**-haremos otra historia**

**-igualmente rinxlen**

**-esperemos que les guste**

**-y por peticion de Miyu-chan... tambien saldran los Kagene**

**-pero esperamos que les guste igualmente**

**- - Nea Kagamine-chan y Miyu Kagene-chan !despidiendose!**


	10. Chapter 10

-dio la vida por ella… -rin esbozo una sonrisa –para protegerla…

Rin se quedo pensando en un plan, ¿Cómo haría ella para proteger a Len?

Rin se quedo meditando por un gran rato hasta que sintió que Len se levantaba de sus piernas.

-¿eh?... rin-chan… tuve una pesadilla horrible…

-¿así? Y ¿Qué soñó Len-kun?

-soñé que mamá me comprometía con una princesa caprichuda del reino verde… y que luego ella rompía mi compromiso y esta princesa se enojaba y nos declaraba la guerra… ¿a que no fue un sueño bastante horrible? –dijo con una sonrisa

-etto… ¿tan horrible fue? –pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza

-fue espantoso… sería una tragedia si algo así pasara… ¿no crees?

-etto… en realidad… si te comprometieron y te descomprometieron y si nos han declarado la guerra el país verde y su caprichuda princesa… a sí que… lamento informarte que no ha sido una pesadilla –dijo con una risita nerviosa y una gotita en la cabeza

-a-así que no lo he soñado… y si me comprometieron… -rin asintió con la cabeza -¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!

-ehh… Len-kun… dejémonos de melodramas por ahora –dijo mientras se paraba y se sacudía el vestido

-no soy melodramático… solo soy expresivo –dijo el rubio defendiéndose

-hai, hai… como tu digas Len-kun

* * *

Los dos se dirigieron a el salón principal y hai se encontraba Kaito con un litro de halado de vainilla.

-¡Kaito-kun! –grito alegre rin dirigiéndose a abrazarle

-rin-chan… que gusto verte

-ejem… yo también estoy aquí –dijo haciéndose presente Len

Kaito corrió a abrazarle lo más fuerte que pudo levantándolo del suelo y meciéndolo

-¡Len-kun, Len-kun!... me alegro tanto de verte –dijo Kaito al borde de las lagrimas –tal vez sea la última vez que te vea… así que… ¡eres mi mejor amigo!... y antes de que te vayas tengo una petición que hacerte

-y s-se p-puede s-sab-ber cu-cual es K-Kaito-k-kun –dijo Len intentando conseguir aire, puesto que Kaito le asfixiaba con su abrazo.

-¿me regalas todo tu helado cuando mueras? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿QUE?!-pregunto exaltado… ¿esa era su petición?

-si… no entiendes Len-kun, cuando mueras… ¿Quién se quedara con tu helado?... o me lo puedes dejar de herencia si es que quieres ya que…

Kaito no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que rin le pego con un cucharon de helado en la cabeza

-p-porque has hecho eso rin-chan-pregunto sobándose el golpe

-len-kun no morirá… tenlo por seguro –dijo en un tono sombrío que daba miedo

-¿pero como planean hacerlo?, la guerra es mañana

-sacando a Len-kun del reino, ¿sería una buena opción no creen?

-no lo creo rin-chan –dijo Len bajando la mirada –yo… no podría salir

-¡¿eh?!... ¿Por qué?...

-porque Gumilia le declaro la guerra al heredero al trono… y si se da o no… este deberá morir por haber roto una promesa con el reino verde o en otro caso por haber puesto en riesgo la vida de su pueblo –explico Kaito

-y… ¿si sale a hurtadillas?

-el reino está vigilado desde que Gumilia pensó en la guerra… nadie puede salir ni entrar, si lo hace –Kaito paro por un momento aumentando la tensión en el ambiente –si alguien llega a entrar o salir del reino…será… será…

Kaito no paraba de repetir lo mismo…mientras él hacia una de sus bromas, cierta rubia estaba comenzando a perder los estribos.

-_¿pero como rayos puede estar haciendo una de sus bromitas cuando es más que claro que mi pobre hermanito podría morir y yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que pasaría si le llego a sacar del país amarillo –_volvió a ver a Kaito que… ¡estaba comiendo helado tan tranquilamente!

-¡ala!, pero si este helado esta mejor que el de dos litros

Rin volvió a ver a Len, este tenía una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime, y lo primero que de seguro pensaría esta seria… _cuando le conocí parecía normal…_

-¡KAITO!, deja ese maldito helado de una vez y dime que es lo que pasaría si alguien entra, sale o yo que sé del reino…. Y evita cambiar el tema

-… -Len tenía una cara de asustado que cualquiera daría la vida por tomarle una foto… parecía gallina

-etto… pasaba que… pasaba que… Gomenasai… lo he olvidado

-¡K-K-Kaito!, ¿Cómo carajo has podido olvidar eso?-pregunto rin con una venita hinchada que en cualquier momento si se enojaba mas, podría estallar

-k-Kaito-kun –dijo len suspirando

-¡ya lo recordé!, el que entre o salga del reino, tendrá que ser llevado a la guillotina

-la… guillotina…

Len trago pesadamente… ¡que lo querían sacar del reino!, ¿para qué?, ¿para ser llevado a la guillotina?

-entonces… -Len volvió a ver a rin– no hay nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Len-kun

-rin… tu… ya te rendiste…. Así….

-no… yo todavía tengo un plan

-y, ¿Cuál es?

-si te lo digo… -rin esbozo una sonrisa traviesa -lo más seguro es que no me dejes hacerlo así que… será una sorpresa… Len-kun

-etto… ¿a qué te refieres con que no te dejare hacerlo?, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?, ¡dímelo!

-lo lamento, mis labios están sellados –dijo haciendo como si cerraba un zipper y tiraba la llave lejos

-¡que!... p-pues soy tu jefe… y te ordeno que me digas que planeas

-nadie me da órdenes –dijo sacando la lengua y corriendo hacia la cocina

-nadie le da órdenes… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

-todos lo hemos olvidado Len… todos –dijo Kaito queriendo armar un drama

* * *

Mientras tanto rin entro en la cocina y se encontró con Neru

-Neru-chan –está la volvió a ver -¿tienes la llave de mi cuarto?

Neru asintió con la cabeza y le mostro una llave que estaba colgada en su cuello.

-¿me la prestas?

-¿se puede saber para qué?

-solo… quiero entrar a mi cuarto… desde que vine… no he entrado y… quisiera verle… aunque sea por un rato… por favor Neru-chan

-toma –dijo lanzándole la llave –mas te vale no hacer ninguna locura estando ahí adentro

-hai, hai Neru-chan

* * *

Rin se fue corriendo a su habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Rin Kagamine… Len Kagamine… Miriam de Kagamine… León Kagamine…. La familia real –dijo sonriendo a una foto que se encontraba a la par de la cama

-¿Qué debería hacer papá?... si tu… si tú no te hubieras ido, Len y yo no hubiésemos sido separados y esta guerra… nunca hubiese empezado… y para colmo no podre sacar a Len del reino, mi plan se ha ido a la basura, ¿Qué debería hacer?

Rin se sentó a meditar sobre su cama y luego una idea le vino a la mente.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a el cuarto de empleadas, agarro un vestido de sirvienta y lo fue a dejar a su habitación.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

-Len-kun yo…

-¡Len-Kun!, ¡Rin-chan!-grito Meiko

-Meiko-chan, ¿Qué pasa?

-la guerra, ya comenzó… y los soldados del país verde, vienen por usted –dijo en tono triste Meiko

-entonces… -len abrazo a Meiko – adiós… lamento tener que despedirme por este motivo

-¿Qué?...Len-kun, no me diga que usted está pensando en…

-tengo que hacerlo… no sacrificare las tropas… es mejor la paz y no…

-y no la guerra, lo sé, yo se lo dije un día…

-Meiko-chan, por favor, reúne a todo el personal… quisiera despedirme de todos… -dijo melancólicamente Len

-c-como ordene Len-kun –dijo Meiko a punto de llorar y salió a buscar a las sirvientas y los reclutas de soldados (Dell, Nero, Ted… etc.)

* * *

Una vez, todos estaban reunidos cuando se acerco Len frente a ellos.

-me alegra haberles conocido… a todos… pero… creo que es hora de que me despida… adiós…

Dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo para evitar ver las lagrimas de todas las personas que le apoyaron siempre… el no les quería ver llorar

Rin se quedo de pie observando como todos lloraban por Len.

-¿Por qué lloran por él?

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, ¿era enserio?, el estaba a punto de morir y ella preguntaba porque lloraban

-no os pongáis así por mi hermano… debería ser yo quien se despida y no el así que… me alegra haberles conocido… les prometo que mi hermano estará bien… y… gracias…por todo

-no me digas que tu planeas…

-morir por Len… claro y nadie me detendrá… que les quede claro… mi decisión esta tomada y no me rendiré

Rin salió de la habitación antes de que cualquiera pudiera reclamarle.

* * *

En la habitación de Len el ya se había cambiado de ropa, estaba a punto de salir pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con su propio reflejo cargando un vestido de sirvienta.

-¡EH!.. P-pero que…

-calla y cámbiate de ropa –dijo rin dejando el vestido en la cama

-¿de dónde has sacado…?

-de la lavandería… ponte mi vestido ya va a ser la ceremonia de ejecución así que…

-no me pondré un vestido… y tu ponte tu ropa, ¿Qué haces vestida como yo?

-hasta que no te pongas el vestido no te responderé

-como digas –Len se dirigió al baño y salió ya con el vestido puesto – ahora, ¿Qué rayos haces vestida así?

-supantandote –dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-¿Qué ¿… ¿pero si alguien descubre que tu…

-nadie lo hara

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Y… la guerra es hacia mi… cambiate ya no…

-somos gemelos, nadie notara la diferencia…. Y la guerra cayo sobre mi… la legitima heredera al trono, la mayor de todos, yo… Kagamine Rin

-t-tu… q-q-ue -h-has –d-dicho

-lamento tener que contártelo en estas circunstancias…. Pero hare todo lo posible para protegerte

-espera… todo este tiempo tu fuiste mi hermana y…. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-para evitar algo como esto… pero falle… asi que…quiero que si uno de los dos muere….sea yo para mantenerte a salvo

-espera…rin….-rin salió de la habitación dejando a Len con lagrimas en los ojos y un vestido puesto -¡RINNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

-**Nea Kagamine-chan**

**-y Miyu Kagene-chan**

**-les traemos el cap 10**

**-¿que pasara con rin?, ¿en verdad morira?**

**-descubranlo en el cap 11**

**-por favor cuando terminemos la historia**

**-lean nuestra encuesta y respondadan**

**-queremos saber que les ha parecido el fic**

**-hasta la proxima**

**- - Nea Kagamine-chan y Miyu Kagene-chan despidiendose.**

**-¡que tengan un feliz dia, tarde, o noche!**


	11. Chapter 11

-¡RINNNNNNNNNNN!

Mientras tanto en la plaza se encontraban todos reunidos esperando tristemente la ejecución del príncipe Allen Kagamine.

* * *

Mientras tanto Gumi…

-ese maldito crio… no puedo creer que me rechazara… pero esto le quedara de experiencia para que ningún otro reino se vuelva a interferir en mi camino, que le quede claro… y el reino azul y turquesa, también debería pagar mi furia por haber rechazado mi oferta… pero es más que claro que mi madre no me dejara…tal vez sería bueno deshacerme de ella… pero si lo hago no podre heredar el trono… lo heredaría el inútil de mi hermanito Gumo… debí deshacerme de todos ellos hace mucho tiempo…

* * *

**~Flashback~**

_Una joven de 12 o 13 con cabello y ojos verdes se encuentra sentada en el suelo escondida detrás de la habitación escuchando una conversación privada de sus padres:_

_-Sonika… Gumi no puede reinar… es un poco compulsiva y tiene problemas de ira… ¿el reino necesita a una princesa así?_

_-Sonik, tu no entiendes, Gumi sería una buena líder, ella pondría justicia a este país de maleantes, en cambio Gumo es muy compasivo y es muy atolondrado por así decirlo, el llevaría a este reino a la ruina y ¿Qué haríamos después?... ¿endeudarnos con otros reinos para después terminar en mas quiebra de la que estaríamos?... yo no lo creo… para mí que Gumilia debería reinar, es la mayor ¿no?_

_-pero no entiendes que solo un varón debe reinar… seria claro que Gumi reinara pero… es muy compulsiva… además, no veo problema… en que Gumo reine... si se le educa bien llegara a ser un buen líder y…_

_-pero Gumi…_

_-escucha… mientras yo siga vivo… mi decisión será que Gumo reine… si yo muero antes que tu pues que reine Gumi… pero te aseguro que yo seguiré viviendo muchos años mas después de la coronación, así que… mátame y reinara Gumi_

_Ninguno de los dos adultos en la habitación sabia que detrás de la puerta se encontraba una niña con una sonrisa maniática_

_-así que… será mejor que prepares ya tu testamento papito… y que te despidas de esta vida… por que yo seré la reina… tenlo por seguro_

_Toda la noche Gumi se paso pensando en un plan para deshacerse de su padre_

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_-¡papi! –dijo corriendo a los brazos de su padre la joven de cabellos verdes_

_-¡Gumi!, ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?_

_-bien… quieres tomar un poco de jugo de manzana, sé que es tu favorito… ¿quieres?_

_-de acuerdo querido –dijo el rey Sonik tomando el vaso de sidra tomándoselo sin dejar ni una sola gota –tiene un sabor extraño ¿Qué tiene?_

_-quizás me falto ponerle azúcar… Gomenasai papi_

_-No hay problema...pero…debo irme_

_El rey se fue y dejo a su hija sola en la sala_

_-en realidad…tiene veneno –dijo con una sádica sonrisa_

_A la mañana siguiente todos anunciaron en el reino la muerte del rey Sonik, su causa, desconocida, solo sabían algo, la princesa Gumi seria la sucesora al trono_

~**fin flashback~**

* * *

-…tal y como lo hice con mi padre…

* * *

Mientras tanto Len…

-e-ella es mi hermana…_pues clara que si Baka, ¿Qué no te lo acaba de decir? _¿Y porque nunca me lo dijo? _porque quería protegernos _¿y tu como lo sabes? _Porque acaba de decirlo hace poco, no nos había dicho la verdad para protegernos _¿y por qué dices "protegernos"? ¿No sería solo a mí? _Eres…o te haces, ¡yo soy tu!..._ ¿lo eres? _Nooo soy un extraterrestre que busca nuevos planetas y entre en tu cabeza por que aquí hay mucho espacio ya que ESTA HUECA claro que soy tu _etto…

Len se daba un debate con su conciencia discutiendo e intentando asimilar que Rin- Rina era su hermana y que estaba viva, que siempre estuvo con el…

* * *

Mientras tanto rin…

-_ahora… me alegra haberme quitado el peso de encima… mi hermano sabe que estoy con vida y que la pase con el tres meses…pero por otra parte… estoy a punto de morir y lo más seguro es que le he puesto un horrible peso encima, el creerá que es por su culpa que yo moriré… pero… en realidad es mía… nunca debí haber hecho lo que hice… retar a la segunda "hija del mal" debí suponer que me iría mal… solo que en la leyenda es ella quien muere… aunque solo el reino amarillo conoce la verdad… fue su sirviente y hermano gemelo quien murió… Allen… -_rin se dio cuenta de algo –_el sirviente se llamaba Allen… igual que mi hermano y la princesa se llamaba Rillianne… igual que yo… no me sorprende haber tenido la idea de hacerme pasar por Len… si el sirviente tuvo la misma idea y ellos son mis antepasados… a lo mejor lo llevo en la genética ¿no?_

A las tres de la tarde todo el reino estaba reunido porque ya era la hora de la ejecución, len se dirigía a la salida del castillo hay estaba toda la plaza reunida y llena, Len llevaba puesto el vestido de sirvienta y una capa encima a pesar de que pareciera rin… él sabía perfectamente que era Len y aun así… le daba vergüenza.

* * *

Mientras tanto los sirvientes en la cocina….

-tenemos que ir a ver la ejecución –dijo Teto parada sobre la mesa

-¿Qué quieres que vayamos a ver como matan a Rin-Hime? –pregunto casi llorando Dell

-no le llamen Hime, a ella no le gustaba, ella prefería ser llamada rin-chan –dijo Meiko a punto de que ya no aguantaba las lagrimas -¡rin-chan!

-todos ustedes… dejen de llorar –dijo Haku en tono enojado -¿creen que a rin-Hime-chan le gustaría vernos llorar a todos?, para mí que no… así que… compórtense los hombres como hombres que son que los hombres no lloran –dijo, apenas se bajo de la silla en la que se paro para dar su discurso empezó ella llorar

-¿y tu porque lloras? –le pregunto Rook secándose las lagrimas

-¿no que no debíamos llorar? –le dijo Ted regulando su voz

-yo dije "los hombres no lloran", HOMBRES, las mujeres si pueden llorar y yo soy mujer

A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza

-vayamos a ver a rin-chan, si quiera, para despedirnos de ella, yo apoyo a Teto, no la ejecución… más bien… a rin-Hime-chan, debemos estar con ella en sus últimos momentos-dijo Neru.

Todos asintieron y la siguieron para salir a la plaza donde estaba la guillotina.

* * *

En la guillotina rin ya estaba colocada lista para que solo le callera la hoja de la navaja encima y le cortara la cabeza.

-muy bien Allen Kagamine… ¿tienes unas últimas palabras? –dijo Gumi con aires de grandeza encima

-si

-¿Cuáles son?, dilas rápido, a las tres en punto será tu ejecución –dijo Gumi con una sonrisa malévola en los labios

-espero que seas feliz, lamento tener que haberte dicho la verdad de esta manera, pero, recuerda mi deseo…"quiero ver una sonrisa en tu rostro siempre", aunque ya no esté contigo

-ha, que conmovedor Allen, pero, ya no estarás conmigo así que, si te hubieras casado conmigo me verías sonreír siempre no ahora que has destrozado mis sentimientos y ya no podre ser feliz –dijo haciendo como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-etto…_ ¿cree que hablaba con ella?-_dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

-bueno, es hora de la ejecución, suelten la navaja –dijo Gumi en tono de orden

-_entonces… adiós –_pensó rin y cerró los ojos esperando que la navaja callera en su cuello pero… no paso nada

-¿pero qué…?

-¡no lo harás! –grito Gumo sosteniendo la cuerda

-G-Gumo, ¿Qué rayos haces?, suelta la cuerda

-para que, ¿para qué cometas otro homicidio? –todos empezaron a murmurar

-¿d-de que estás hablando?, ¡suelta la cuerda!, ¡este traidor debe morir!

-¿Por qué?, el no te ha hecho nada, tampoco papá te hizo nada y tu lo envenenaste

-¿pero qué tonterías dices?, yo sabía que eras un tonto pero tampoco creí que inventaras incoherencias

-no invento nada, yo recuerdo perfectamente que tu le habías dado té, sidra o lo que haya sido a papa antes de que el muriera, fue lo único que tomo, ¡tú lo envenenaste!, ¿Por qué?

-¡porque yo debía ser la reina, solo yo!, él quería que fueras tu, ¡debía ser yo!, debí matarte a ti cuando pude, cuando todavía eras un tonto e inútil crio, igual debí hacerlo con mamá, yo debo estar en el trono, ¡solo yo!

-entonces… abran la guillotina –ordeno Gumo

Abrieron la guillotina y sacaron a rin de ella y los guardias metieron a Gumi a la fuerza.

-¿pero qué rayos están haciendo?

-lo siento hermana, pero… el homicidio se paga con muerte

-¿Qué?, nooo yo no…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la navaja le cayó encima.

Rin estaba parada enfrente y toda la sangre le cayó encima.

-etto… -se agacho para recoger algo -¡esta es la cabeza de Gumilia-Hime!

-Allen-sama –dijo Gumo acercándose a él –lamento que estuviera a punto de morir yo… -no termino de hablar porque alguien le interrumpió

-¡Baka!, ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?, pudiste haber muerto enserio, ¿Qué quería dejarme solo en verdad de nuevo?, mírate que eres desconsiderada yo…

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Gumo –lamento la inconveniente señorita pero…

-¡señorita!, pero si yo soy Allen Kagamine, no me llaméis señorita –dijo quitándose la capa y amarrándose el cabello en una coleta como siempre lo llevaba

-¿usted es Allen Kagamine?..Entonces… ¿Quién es usted?

Rin se deshizo la cola, dejo caer su cabello y se puso su lazo blanco en el cabello.

-soy Rillianne Kagamine –dijo haciendo una reverencia –un gusto…

-¿eh?-dijo uno de los ciudadanos del pueblo

-es la princesa ¿en verdad?-dijo otro

-creímos que había muerto hac años

-pues no… sigo viva –dijo entre sonrisas

-Entonces… la princesa Rillianne tomara el trono

-¡que viva la princesa Rillianne! –gritaron todos

-¿eh?...pero, ¿no que solo un chico puede llegar a tomar el trono?, yo soy una chica y… ¿Qué hay de Len?

-¡que lo tomen los dos!, no sería mala idea, los dos herederos natales al trono

-entonces… es un gusto conocerle "Reina Rillianne" –dijo Len en tono divertido

-lo mismo digo "Rey Allen", o será mejor sirvienta Allen

-¿eh? –Len se volvió a ver, recordó que todavía llevaba puesto el vestido de sirvienta –r-rinnnnnnnnnnn

* * *

Meses después en la coronación…

-y declaramos a Kagamine Rillianne, princesa, heredera y reina de "el reino amarillo"

- arigato gozaimasu

Y también declaramos a Kagamine Allen, príncipe, segundo heredero y rey de "el reino amarillo"

-¡arigato! –dijo Len para ser coronado también

-y estos son nuestro rey y reina, Rillianne y Allen Kagamine…

* * *

Esa tarde….

-me alegra mucho que al fin podamos ser coronados, ¿a ti no? Mami…

-cállate mocosa –dijo mirando hacia otra parte

-vamos, el trabajo de sirvienta no es tan malo, además, tienes que pagar con trabajo comunitario si…

-si no quieres que yo te delate por mentirle al reino, ¿verdad? –dijo Len en tono burlón

-silencio escarabajos, mirad que hacerle esto a vuestra pobre madre

-Gomen mamita, pero las madres no matan a sus hijas –dijo rin riendo

* * *

En la noche rin se había dirigido a la playa montando a Josephine, seguida de Len en innovador.

-hermana, ¿Qué haces? –dijo Len bajando del caballo y dirigiéndose a la par de rin

-entregándole mi último deseo al mar…

-¿todavía crees en esa absurda leyenda?

-es real… el deseo que siempre pedía se cumplió…

-¿y cuál era?

-que tu siempre estuvieras bien y que tuvieras una sonrisa sea donde sea que estuvieras… ¡lo has olvidado!, ¡te lo dije la vez pasada!

-etto… Gomen –se disculpo Len- pero, ahora que ya estas a mi lado, ten por seguro que yo seré feliz

-Len-nii-chan…

Len le devolvió la sonrisa a rin y ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a el reino amarillo, donde ahora podrían ser felices, la regla de que solo el hijo varón fue anulada, los dos gemelos continuaron reinando llenos de felicidad su reino y…. vivieron felices el resto de su vida.

* * *

Fin…

* * *

**Nea: y aqui el capitulo final, ¿que les ha parecido?**

**Miyu: dejad reviews con sus opiniones onegai**

**Nea: y ahora vamos con nuestro siguiente proyecto...**

**Miyu: "La vida de una idol"**

**Nea: Rin es una aadolescente de 14 años a la que solo le interesa la comida y no le importa el mundo del espectaculo... hasta que...se enamora de un idolo musical y rin hace todo lo posible para poder lograr convertirse en una idol, pero varios obstaculos se presentan en su camino, ¿lograra Rin convertirse en una mundialmente reconocida idolo?, entra y descubrelo.**

**Miyu: esperamos que les guste**

**Nea: hasta la proxima**

**Miyu: dejen reviews, y se iran al cielo con todo y zapatos**

**Nea: -U**

**Miyu: ¿que?, es cierto**

**Nea: ESPERAMOS QUE TAMBIEN LEAN NUESTRO PROXIMO FIC**

**Miyu: con los Kagene**

**Nea: ¿quien dice?**

**Miyu: tu me prometiste que aparecerian si te hacia la tarea**

**Nea: vale, tambien apareceran los Kagene**

**Miyu: !viva!**

**Nea: pero a mi manera**

**Miyu: ¿eh?**

**Nea y Miyu: bueno, !hasta la proxima!**


End file.
